Who's Your Love? (XiuHan)
by Maidenren
Summary: Bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu? EXO FanFiction. Lu Han x Min Seok (LuMin), XiuKai, XiuHun and HunKai... The last chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Ren_Chan present

.

.

.

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Senja kuning menampakan diri dilangit yang semula biru, sang matahari pun yang berdiri tegak perlahan demi perlahan mulai turun untuk bersembunyi dan akan digantikan oleh sang putri malam. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kini semakin banyak dijalanan, kebanyakan para pejalan kaki adalah para kaum remaja yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman, ataupun kekasih mereka. Taman kota menjadi tempat tujuan mereka, pohon oak yang tinggi menjulang pun tak luput dari singgahan mereka. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan? Tapi sadarkah kalian jika nan jauh disana masih ada seseorang yang mengharap dirinya bisa keluar dan bersenang-senag seperti kalian.<p>

Sesosok pemuda manis sedang berdiri diambang pintu pagar bangunan itu, pemuda itu memainkan besi pagar yang sudah sedikit berkarat, memainkan tanpa memikirkan bahwa benda itu kotor atau tidak, pemuda manis itu seperti sedang menunggu seseorang atau apa, lama pemuda itu menunggu hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Minseok-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak masuk? Hari sudah malam" seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 27 tahun menghampiri Minseok dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Jongin noona, kenapa dia tidak pulang? Apa Jonginie tidak tahu jalan pulang?" Minseok-pemuda itu memandang perempuan disampingnya dengan raut wajah sedih sambil sesekali memegang ujung bajunya. Sedangkan perempuan yang berada disamping Minseok hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Minseok sedih.

"Jongin akan pulang, sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Kajja kita masuk, udara senja tidak bagus untukmu dan kesehatanmu" perempuan itu membawa tubuh mungil Minseok masuk kedalam bangunan atau rumah bertuliskan 'Family House' yang lumayan asri itu. Langit senja pun tak lama berubah menjadi hitam yang diterangi cahaya bulan yang indah.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ketempat itu, sudah 10 tahun sejak paman mengadopsi ku, aku tak pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu lagi dan aku sangat merindukan tempat itu, paman. Aku pergi" pemuda berwajah Chinese dan tinggi itu masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu saat aku meninggalkan tempat ini" pemuda kurus dan putih itu menjajakan kakinya ditaman disamping bangunan itu.

"siapa pemuda itu? Apakah dia perawat baru dirumah ini?"

"Bukan Tuan, dia salah satu pasien disini"

"Pasien?"

"Iya Tuan, dia pasien disini, dia mengidap autisme"

Pemuda yang bertanya tadi tak menanggapi jawaban sipenjawab, pemuda itu sibuk mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang ada didepan nya. Sungguh manis dan mungil. Itu lah pendapat yang dikeluarkan pemuda ini didalam otaknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" pemuda itu memeluk pemuda mungil yang ada didepannya.

"Hyung juga mencintaimu, kau selalu mengucapkan ini kepada Hyung" pemuda mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang ada didekapannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sang Hyung.

'maafkan aku Hyung, tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu dan perasaan ini sulit untuk aku buang, maaf Hyung' pemuda itu merebahkan tubuh sang Hyung dan juga dirinya, bunyi suara ranjang dan desahan menjadi teman untuk mereka berdua, dan setelahnya semua gelap...

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, ya hanya melihat dari jauh saja, dia baik-baik saja, sekarang bagaimana?" pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya, kejadian lampau membuatku terpuruk dan tidak ingin membuat dia sedih" pemuda itu sedikit menitikan air matanya dan berdiri.

"Kau gila, temui dia dan cepat jodohkan aku dengannya" pemuda didepannya menghadang dan mencoba bercanda dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Meskipun kau sudah tau kenyataannya?" pemuda berwajah putih didepannya tersenyum lirih.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga sudah melakukannya dengan dia, saat kau keluar dari kamarnya" pemuda yang didepannya tersentak kaget.

"Apaa?"

.

.

.

Ada yang minat sama ff aku? Kalo ada yang minat minta commentnya yahh :D, kalo banyak yang minta aku bakalan publish chapter panjangnya. Aku tunggu ya...

Ren_Chan..


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

.

.

.

Malam berganti dengan pagi yang cerah, sang matahari menampakkan dirinya di sebelah barat, kicau burung menemani hangatnya pagi, tampaklah sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar yang bertuliskan 'Family House'. Tempat itu terlihat masih sunyi, tetapi didalam bangunan itu sang pemilik ternyata sudah bangun. Perempuan-pemilik rumah- yang berusia 27 tahun itu tengah asik mengetuk satu-satu pintu yang ada didalam rumah itu.

Tokk, tokk

"Ayo semuanya bangun, hari sudah pagi dan sarapan sudah siap" teriak perempuan itu disetiap pintu kamar yang dilewatinya. Tak beberapa lama, keluarlah beberapa bahkan segerombolan anak yang usia-nya sekitar 5-15 tahun menuju dapur untuk makan bersama. Beragam anak-anak yang ada didalam rumah ini, ada yang cantik, tampan, jelek, dan bahkan cacat sekalipun ada disini. Perempuan itu kembali kedapur untuk menemani anak-anak tadi makan. Saat akan menuangkan nasi kepada anak-anak itu suara seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Eonni, kau melupakan seseorang" gadis yang berusia sekitar 24 tahun tampak baru datang dari ruang tengah.

"Huhh, siapa yang aku lupakan Hyejin-ah?" perempuan itu tampak berpikir dan mencari-cari apa yang telah dia lupakan. gadis bernama Hyejin itu menghela napas dan menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong yang bertuliskan "Minseokkie". Lantas perempuan itu menatap kesekeliling, siapa tahu Minseok salah menempatkan dirinya, dan dia tak menemukan pemuda mungil dan paling besar sendiri ditempat ini.

"Kau melupakan Minseok, Sookyo eonni" perempuan bernama Sookyo itu langsung menepuk jidatnya dan segera berlari kekamar Minseok, sambil sesekali menggerutu tak jelas.

"Aishh, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Hyejin-ah tolong buatkan anak-anak nasi dan lauknya, aku akan membangunkan Minseok"

"Baik eonni" Hyejin menyahut teriakan Sookyo dari ruang tengah rumah itu.

.

.

.

Sookyo membuka pelan pintu kamar dari kayu eboni itu, takut jika membuka terlalu keras akan membangunkan sipemilik kamar. Sookyo berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Minseok-pemilik kamar-dan menggerakan perlahan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Minseok-ah bangun, sayang. Hari sudah pagi, kau tak mau sarapan?" Sookyo bertanya sambil menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Minseok. Minseok menggerakan tangan kurusnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Noona, aku telat bangun ya? Akhh aku tidur larut sekali noona tadi malam" Sookyo hanya tersenyum dan membantu Minseok bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidur larut malam?" Sookyo bertanya pada Minseok dan Minseok langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku menunggu Jonginie noona, noona bilang dia akan pulang tapi dia tidak pulang sama sekali" Sookyo tersenyum lirih melihat Minseok,

'Kau tak tahu Minseok-ah, Jongin tak akan kembali lagi' cicit perempuan itu didalam hatinya. Minseok berdiri lalu menuju lemarinya, ketika Minseok membuka lemari itu, banyak tumpukan botol-botol selai dan buku-buku yang tertumpuk disana. Sookyo tahu apa yang akan Minseok lakukan.

"Minseokkie, kajja kita makan dulu. Setelah makan baru kau boleh bermain dengan botol-botol dan buku-buku mu itu" Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Akhh aku lupa noona, aku belum sarapan dan mandi, hehehe, ayo noona" Minseok menggamit lengan Sookyo dan menariknya keluar kamar. Sookyo tertawa dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Minseok. Minseok memang sudah besar tapi pemikirannya masih sangat kecil, seperti anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun. Minseok mengidap autisme, penyakit yang memang ada sejak dia lahir.

.

.

.

Tampak sesosok pemuda lumayan tinggi dan putih keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju mobilnya.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana? Hari ini libur kan? Apa diperusahaan ada hal penting hingga membuatmu pergi? Sesosok pria setengah baya bertanya sambil membenarkan handuk yang ada dipundaknya.

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan pamannya itu.

"Paman Junhyung, kau tak lihat apa aku menggunakan setelan kantor?" Junhyung-pria tadi- memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Benar, Luhan tidak menggunakan setelan kantor. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos v-neck yang dilapisi baju kerah tangan pendek dan celana jeans dark brown, tak lupa sepatu bewarna biru menghiasi kakinya. Junhyung hanya tersenyum timpang kala melihat raut pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Maafkan paman. Paman tak melihat jika kau menggunakan pakaian casual" Luhan menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku akan ke 'Family House' paman, kau mau ikut?" Luhan bertanya pada pamannya.

"Tidak, aku hari ini ingin dirumah saja, kau tau badanku pegal-pegal semua" Junhyung menolak ajakan, Luhan. Luhan hendak berbalik tapi suara pamannya menghentikannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesana, Luhan?" Junhyung bertanya kepada Luhan, Luhanpun menjawab.

"Aku ingin berkunjung saja, sudah 10 tahun sejak paman mengadopsi ku, aku tak pernah berkunjung ke tempat itu lagi dan aku sangat merindukan tempat itu, paman. Aku pergi" pemuda berwajah Chinese dan tinggi itu masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hati-hati Luhan" ucap Junhyung hingga mobil Luhan melaju dan menghilang dibalik tembok pagar rumah itu.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit itu, akhirnya Luhan pun sampai ditempat yang ditujunya 'Family House'. Luhan segera turun dari mobilnya dan mulai menjajakan kakinya dihalaman asri itu.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu saat aku meninggalkan tempat ini" Luhan hendak masuk kedalam rumah itu tapi suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Maaf Tuan, bisa saya bantu?" Luhan melihat kesamping menemukan gadis berambut panjang yang memanggilnya tadi dan sedang memegang mainan anak-anak. Luhan bingung mau menjawab apa dia, apa dia harus menjawab 'aku hanya ingin melihat-melihat saja' itu tidak masuk akal. Bisa-bisa Luhan dikira orang aneh, yang datang hanya melihat-lihat tempat ini. Dan juga kelihatannya gadis ini perawat baru disini, pastinya gadis ini tidak tahu dengan dirinya yang merupakan mantan penghuni (?) rumah ini. Saat Luhan bingung hendak menjawab, matanya tak sengaja melihat sesosok pemuda mungil yang sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak yang lain.

"Siapa pemuda itu? Apakah dia perawat baru dirumah ini" Luhan bertanya kepada perawat itu, tak sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Bukan Tuan, dia salah satu pasien disini" jawab perawat itu.

"Pasien?"

"Iya Tuan, dia pasien disini, dia pengidap autisme"

Luhan tak menanggapi jawaban siperawat, Luhan terlalu sibuk mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang ada didepan nya. Sungguh manis dan mungil. Itu lah pendapat yang dikeluarkan Luhan didalam otaknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Masalah tadi, apakah Anda ingin bertemu seseorang, Tuan?" Luhan ingin mengutuk gadis yang ada disampingnya ini. Yang dengan seenak hati mengganggu khayalan Luhan yang mungkin sudah terbang kemana-mana.

"Akhh, aku ingin bertemu dengan Nara ahjumma, apakah ada?" gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung siapa Nara ahjumma? Perasaan dia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Maaf Tuan mungkin anda sa-"

"Ada apa Jimin-ah?" suara seseorang memotong ucapan Jimin, Luhan dan Jimin menatap kedatangan perempuan itu, perempuan itu tampak sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"Luhan, apa aku benar?" tebak perempuan itu sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan. Luhan bingung melihat perempuan yang ada didepannya, begitupun Jimin yang merasa tambah bingung dengan ucapan si perempuan tadi.

"Luhan-ah cepat makan atau tempat duduk mu noona bakar dan noona buang ketempat sampah?" perkataan perempuan itu mengingatkan Luhan dengan seseorang. Beberapa detik Luhan terdiam, Luhan ingat. Luhan langsung memeluk perempuan itu.

"Sookyo noona" Sookyo hampir terjatuh saat Luhan memeluknya. Sookyo tertawa melihat tingkah mantan anak asuhnya ini, sedangkan Jimin? Gadis itu hanya cengo.

"Errr, sebaiknya aku pergi saja, permisi eonni" Jimin langsung melesat pergi dan mendekati gerombolan anak-anak termasuk Minseok.

"Hahaha kau ini, jahat sekali tidak mengingat noona-mu ini" Sookyo menjitak keras kening Luhan, dan Luhan hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Noona, aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu. Ketika aku keluar dari rumah ini, noona masih berumur 17 tahun jadi, aku tidak ingat wajah noona yang sekarang" Luhan menjawab sambil sesekali mengelus keningnya.

"Nara ahjumma kemana, noona? Kenapa aku tak melihat ahjumma dari tadi? Gadis tadi saat aku menanyai tentang Nara ahjumma, dia terlihat bingung" wajah Sookyo yang awal mula tersenyum langsung datar. Luhan sangat hapal mimik itu.

"Ahjumma sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, dan kau ini tentu saja Jimin bingung, dia tidak tahu dengan Nara ahjumma, dia bekerja disini saat Nara ahjumma sudah meninggal, Luhan-ah" Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sookyo. Kenapa dia tidak tahu kalau Nara ahjumma sudah meninggal?

"Kenapa aku maupun paman tidak mengetahuinya, noona?" Sookyo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Luhan.

"Ahjumma sengaja tidak memberitahukannya Luhan-ah, Yaa, kau tidak masuk? Kau betah berdiri disini?" ucapan Sookyo yang semula kecil berubah besar saat kalimat terakhir.

"Tidak noona, biar kita bicara disini saja, aku suka tempat ini"

"Terserah mu saja" keduanya pun langsung duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada dihalaman itu.

"Ehmm noona, pemuda itu?" Sookyo mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Luhan. Luhan menunjuk salah satu objek dihadapannya yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya.

Sookyo tersenyum "Minseok, maksudmu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan Sookyo.

"Dia pasien disini, dia pengidap autisme, itulah mengapa dia masih disini hingga umurnya sampai sekarang" Luhan menatap Minseok dari kejauhan.

"Aku tak menemukan kalau dia pengidap autisme noona, tapi yang dia lakukan cukup membuat ku bingung. Menumpuk buku sampai tinggi?" Luhan berucap masih menatap Minseok.

"kebiasaan pengidap autisme adalah suka menumpuk sesuatu hingga tinggi. Itulah yang aku herankan, Minseok sebenarnya masih bisa berpikir benar, tapi sikapnya itu yang masih seperti anak-anak, dia mudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan dari orang-orang. Kalau dilihat anak-anak pengidap autisme sangat sulit untuk bersosialisasi, tapi tidak dengan Minseok, dia sangat mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Dokter pun bingung apakah Minseok ini pengidap autisme atau tidak. Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat Minseok memang pengidap autisme, kau lihat perilakunya?" Luhan masih memandangi sosok Minseok dari kejauhan. Sookyo punya ide.

"Minseokkie, kemari sebentar" Luhan yang mendengar Sookyo memanggil nama Minseok langsung gelagapan dan Sookyo tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Luhan.

"Noona, kenapa kau memanggil Minseok, aishh" Luhan menggerutu sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ada apa noona?" akhirnya sosok Minseok ada dihadapan Luhan, dekat. Tadi Luhan hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan Luhan sudah terpesona dengan pemuda imut itu, dan sekarang dengan jarak seperti ini Luhan seakan mati pergerakan (?). Akhh Luhan apa ada denganmu?

"Tidak ada, sini noona kenalkan dengan anak asuh noona dulu, ya, Luhan cepat berkenalan dengannya" Sookyo menyenggol lengan Luhan, dan Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunan takjub dan takutnya itu.

"A-pa, no-noona? Ber-berke-nalan?" Luhan apa sekarang kau terkena syndrome gagap? Hey siapa yang tidak gagap jika kau dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang kau suka? Ya begitulah menurut Luhan

Minseok tersenyum manis kearah Luhan, Luhan melihat itu, Luhan melihatnya. Minseok tersenyum sangat manis. Apakah Luhan sedang jatuh cinta? Entahlah.

"Hallo ahjussi, namaku Minseok" Minseok mengambil tangan Luhan lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya layaknya mainan yang baru saja didapatnya. Luhan semula menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar Minseok memanggilnya ahjussi, tapi setelah Minseok mengambil tangannya, Luhan seakan lupa perkataan Minseok tadi dan Luhan serasa sesak. Minseok menggenggam tanganya.

"Ha-halo, Minseok-ah. Na-na-namaku Luhan" Luhan menjawab masih gagap.

"Kkk~ kau ini kenapa Luhan? Kau belum makan atau apa? Hahaha" Sookyo yang melihat tingkah ajaib Luhan tertawa lepas. Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar perempuan itu tertawa. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menutup mulut perempuan itu dengan lakban. Tapi itu mustahil, jika kau melakukannya, Luhan tak yakin jika noonanya itu mau menolongnuya untuk mendekati Minseok. Ehh.

"Minseok-ah jangan panggil dia ahjussi, dia belum menikah dan dia masih muda, kalian sepertinya seumuran. Luhan umurmu sekarang 22 tahun kan" Sookyo bertanya pada Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Nahh, sama Minseok juga berumur 22 tahun sama sepertimu" Luhan hanya mengangguk-lagi- mendengar perkataan Sookyo. Dan jangan lupakan wajah Luhan yang sedikit aneh. Ingat tangan Minseok masih menggenggam tangannya, ingat.

"Sudahlah, noona mau kedalam dulu. Sepertinya jam makan siang sudah dekat. Temani Luhan disini ya Minseokkie?" Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Sookyo hanya mengangguk imut dan tak lupa senyum mengembang dibibir merah mudanya.

"Dan Luhan, jaga Minseok baik-baik. Dan juga jaga jantungmu itu jangan sampai jatuh. Aku pusing mendengar detak jantungmu yang keras itu. hahaha" Sookyo berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil menggoda Luhan. Luhan bersumpah jika dia bukan noona yang selama ini merawatnya, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan menjitak kepala perempuan itu. -_-

"Ehmm, Luhannie. Sejak kapan disini?" dan Luhan tersadar ketika suara imut itu mengintrupsinya. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke Minseok perlahan takut apabila tiba-tiba jantung Luhan bisa-bisa keluar.

"Dari tadi Minseokkie," ehh Luhan menyebut Minseok apa? Minseokkie?. Minseok yang mendengar Luhan menyebut namanya dengan sebutan Minseokkie tersenyum dan kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Luhan. Oh Tuhan tolong selamatkan Luhan jika jantungnya akan benar-benar keluar.

"Aku suka Luhannie memanggil ku, Minseokkie. Terus seperti itu ya Luhannie?" Minseok menatap penuh harap kearah Luhan yang ada dihadapannya. Dan Luhan? Entahlah mungkin sudah tak ada lagi #plakk.

"Ehh, i-iya Minseokkie" Minseok kembali tersenyum.

"Luhannie mau menemaniku bermain?" Luhan mengangguk kecil dan Minseok langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju taman samping rumah itu.

"Kau bermain apa Minseokkie?" Luhan bertanya kepada Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangkat buku-buka dan juga botol-botol selai itu kepada Luhan.

"Aku ingin menumpuk buku-buku ini dan membuat lingkaran dengan botol ini" Minseok mulai menumpuk buku-buku itu dan Luhan membantunya membuat lingkaran dari botol-botol selai itu. Benar, Minseok mengidap autisme. Lihat perilakunya sekarang persis seperti anak autisme kebanyakan. Tapi Luhan tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan itu, dia hanya ingin didekat Minseok dan memulai hubungan yang sedikit lebih dari sekarang. Bisa kan?

Saat asik bermain. Minseok tak sengaja menginjak botol selai yang tergeletak dirumput, dan karena ketidak seimbangan Minseok, Minseok jatuh dan untung Luhan berada didekat situ dan menolong Minseok. Luhan memang menolong Minseok. Tapi coba lihat posisi mereka. Luhan yang berada dibawah Minseok, dan jarak kedua wajah itu yang sangat dekat, menampakkan masing-masing wajah yang sangat menawan. Luhan melihatnya, mata tajam itu, hidung mancung, pipi bakpao dan jangan lupakan, bibir kucing semerah cherry itu. Luhan tak sadar apa yang dia pikirkan, lama dalam posisi itu Minseok tersenyum melihat Luhan dan mencium Luhan. Mencium Luhan, tepat dibibir. Ku ulang lagi, tepat dibibir. Minseok langsung bangun dan menolong Luhan untuk bangun juga. Luhan masih diam dengan perbuatan Minseok tadi. Luhan memegang bibirnya, apa Luhan berkhayal? Tidak, ini nyatakan? Luhan tersentak ketika tangan putih Minseok menyentuh bibirnya.

"Luhannie, ada apa? Apa ciuman ku tadi melukai bibirmu" Luhan melihat wajah Minseok yang sangat dekat dengannya, LAGI. Luhan dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minseok.

"Ti-tidak Minseokkie, aku hanya terkejut saja ketika kau menciumku" wajah Minseok yang awalnya cemas kini kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sering melakukannya dengan Jongin dan Sehun, kau mau lagi Luhannie?" Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung melotot dan menutup mulut Minseok.

"Tidak, Minseokkie ini saja sudah cukup -menurut Luhan, dia tak tahu apakah dia akan melakukan ini lagi dengan Minseok-" Luhan mengusap bibir Minseok. Lihat apa yang diucapkan Luhan tadi tidak benar, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Minseok. Saat hendak mencium Minseok, sebuah teriakan langsung meruntuhkan keinginan Luhan yang hendak mencium Minseok. Ck dasar Sookyo noona.

"Minseokkie, Luhan-ah cepat masuk, kita makan siang dulu" Minseok yang mendengar suara Sookyo langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Luhannie, ayo kita makan dulu setelah itu kita bermain lagi" Luhan berdiri ketika tanganya ditarik oleh Minseok.

"Baiklah, kajja Minseokkie" Luhan tersenyum dan langsung mengenggam telapak tangan Minseok.

Keduanya pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.20 PM dan tidak terasa Luhan sudah hampir seharian ditempat ini, Luhan tidak menyadari jika dia selama ini ditempat ini, mungkin gara-gara ada Minseok yang membuat Luhan lupa waktu. Saat akan membangun atau lebih tepatnya menumpuk buku-buku itu Sookyo datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Luhan-ah kau tidak pulang? Hari sudah mulai gelap?" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sookyo langsung menoleh.

"Kau mengusir ku noona?" perempuan yang ada disamping Luhan hanya mendengus keras.

"Tsk, kau ini. Aku tidak mengusirmu, tapi ini sudah hampir gelap. Gara-gara Minseok kau lupa dunia" Sookyo melemparkan tatapan kesal yang dibuat-buat, dan Luhan tidak memperdulikanya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah buku-buku ini tertumpuk semua, bukan begi-,,, ya Minseokkie kau mau kemana?" Luhan menoleh dan langsung melihat Minseok yang berlari kearah pagar besi didepan rumah ini. Luhan bingung melihat Minseok lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke Sookyo. Dan Sookyo hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Hal yang sering dia lakukan setiap sore senja, menunggu seseorang" Luhan bingung mendengar ucapan Sookyo, siapa yang Minseok tunggu? .

"Siapa yang dia tunggu noona?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sookyo.

"Dia menunggu Jongin, tapi kuyakin dia juga menunggu Sehun" jawab Sookyo tanpa menoleh pada Luhan karena Sookyo masih menatap Minseok yang berdiri sambil sesekali memainkan pagar itu. Dan Luhan mendengar Sookyo mengucapkan dua nama itu.

"Jongin, Sehun" cicit Luhan yang dapat didengar Sookyo. Sookyo menatap Luhan yang sepertinya sedang berpikir.

'ciuman'

'aku sering melakukanya dengan Jongin dan Sehun'

Kedua nama itu. Luhan tersentak lalu menatap Minseok dari jauh.

'siapa mereka, Minseokkie'

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Nah mau lanjut apa nggak? Minta commentnya lagi ya? Untuk chapter awal ini emang banyak keluar OC tapi tenang saja, nama-nama itu hanya sebagai pendukung dari cerita ini. Kalau pun aku ngebawa nama artis kayanya rada aneh, kkk~

Salam lima jari ^_^

(istri Kai)


	3. Chapter 3 They Are The Troubles

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

.

.

.

Genap seminggu sudah Luhan berkunjung ketempat ini 'Family House' setiap pagi sebelum dia berangkat bekerja, Luhan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke 'Family House' hanya untuk menjenguk Minseok, mengajaknya bermain sebentar, dan saat pulang kerja pun Luhan pasti akan ketempat itu terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang kerumahnya.

"Minseokkie, aku datang. Aku membawa makanan untukmu" suara Luhan memenuhi ruang tamu rumah itu. Luhan mencari-cari keberadaan Minseok tapi dia tak menemukan Minseok. Saat Luhan akan berjalan menuju dapur, seseorang menghadangnya, Luhan menoleh kebawah, menatap anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu.

"Hyung, apa hyung juga membawa makanan untuk kami?" anak kecil itu bertanya kepada Luhan, Luhan menautkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Dan anak itu ketika menatap raut wajah Luhan langsung sedih, dia yakin jika Luhan tidak membawa makanan untuk mereka. Tapi Luhan tersenyum...

"Tentu saja Minwo-ya, hyung membawa makanan juga untuk kalian. Ini cepat bagikan keteman-teman mu ya" Minwo-anak kecil itu- langsung sumringah ketika melihat Luhan memberinya sebungkus besar makanan kesukaan mereka, ia langsung mengambil bungkusan besar itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, hyung"

"Sama-sama Minwo-ya" anak itu langsung berlari membawa bungkusan besar itu keruang tengah rumah itu. Luhan hanya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anak itu.

"Ciee, yang sedang berkunjung untuk menemui sang pujaan hati" Luhan menoleh kearah suara, tepat dibelakangnya ada Sookyo yang berdiri sambil membawa napan minuman.

"Noona, apa kau tau dimana Minseok? Sejak aku datang dia tak ada" Sookyo mendekati Luhan lalu memberikan napan minuman itu kepada Luhan, Luhan bingung kenapa Sookyo memberinya napan minuman ini.

"Karena ini jamnya Minseok minum susu, jadi bawa ini kekamarnya Minseok, dia dikamar" Sookyo berlalu.

"Dan cangkir satunya adalah untukmu, aku sudah tau jika kau akan kesini pada saat jam seperti ini" Sookyo melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum lalu benar-benar menghilang dibalik tembok putih itu.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Luhan pun langsung menuju kamar Minseok. Luhan mengetok kamar itu tapi tak ada bunyi pergerakan dari dalam kamar. Dengan terpaksa Luhan akhirnya membuka kamar itu. Saat masuk Luhan tak menemukan Minseok juga, Sookyo bilang jika Minseok dikamar, 'mungkin dia dikamar mandi', pikir Luhan. Luhan lalu menaruh napan minuman itu dinakas dekat dengan tempat tidur Minseok, Luhan pun duduk disisi ranjang kamar Minseok, mata Luhan menyisiri setiap inci kamar Minseok ini, terkadang dia tertawa ketika melihat foto-foto Minseok yang lucu menurutnya. Saat Luhan menyisiri meja nakas Minseok, matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto berbingkai yang terpajang diatas nakas Minseok itu. Penasaran, Luhan pun mengambil foto itu, Luhan melihat difoto itu ada tiga orang anak kecil, anak kecil yang ditengah itu berpose tersenyum dengan tanganya yang digamit oleh dua orang anak kecil lagi yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya, anak ditengah itu tentu saja Luhan tau, itu Minseok, tapi dua anak kecil yang berada disamping kiri dan kanan Minseok Luhan tidak tau. Luhan melihat ada tulisan dibawah foto anak kecil yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri Minseok. Jongin, Sehun.

DEG

Luhan menegang ketika melihat nama itu, Luhan juga bingung, ada apa dengan kedua nama ini? Setiap Minseok atau Sookyo menyebut kedua nama itu, Luhan selalu menegang seakan-akan kedua nama itu adalah bumerang dalam hidupnya dan Minseok?

CLEK

"Luhannie" Luhan menoleh keasal suara, ada Minseok yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Minseok melihat raut khawatir Luhan lalu bertanya.

"Luhannie kenapa? Apa ada terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhannie?" Luhan menoleh lagi ke Minseok tapi pikiran Luhan masih melayang kemana-mana, mengingat kedua nama itu.

'Jongin, Sehun'

"LUHANNIE" Luhan akhirnya tersadar ketika suara melengking Minseok terngiang ditelinganya, Luhan menatap Minseok yang sedang cemberut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'manis' Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Minseok.

"Minseokkie jangan cemberut seperti itu, Minseokkie lucu" Luhan mencubit pipi gembul Minseok lalu tersenyum kearah Minseok. Minseok yang masih cemberut masih tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, Luhan yang sangat benci dengan kesunyian, berinisiatif mengajak Minseok kembali berbicara.

"Minseokkie mau main?" dan Minseok langsung tersenyum ketika Luhan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ayo, Luhannie. Aku mau bermain sama Luhannie" Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Minseok, Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Luhan. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Minseok seperti ini, jadi dia tak merasa terkejut atau apa ketika mendapat perlakuan dari Minseok.

"Tapi minum dulu susu mu Minseokkie, Sookyo noona sudah membuatkannya untukmu" Luhan mengambil segelas susu dimeja nakas, dengan terlebih dahulu Luhan menyesap teh yang dibuatkan oleh Sookyo tadi.

Minseok meminum susu itu dengan cepat, sehingga bekas susu itu tersisa dibibir atas Minseok. Luhan tertawa melihat Minseok, lalu Luhan membersihkan bekas susu itu dibibir Minseok.

"Ayo Luhannie kita main, aku sudah tidak sabar" Minseok sudah hendak berlari, tapi tangan Luhan menahan pergelangan tangan Minseok.

"Tunggu, keringkan rambutmu, Minseokkie., rambutmu masih basah. Sini biar ku bantu mengeringkan rambut mu" Luhan mengambil handuk yang berada dipunggung Minseok, dengan senang hati Minseok menerima tawaran Luhan.

Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Minseok, mengeringkan rambut itu. Sesaat Luhan menatap Minseok dan Minseok juga menatapnya, Minseok menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Luhan. Luhan merasa sedikit canggung ketika Minseok menatapnya seperti itu.

CHUP~

Luhan mengecup bibir merah muda Minseok sekilas, Minseok mengerjapkan matanya sekali, masih menatap Luhan.

CHUP~

Dan kedua kalinya Luhan mengecupnya tapi sedikit ada lumatan dibibir Minseok. Luhan melepas ciuman itu, menatap Minseok yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Lu~" cicit Minseok yang dapat didengar Luhan.

"Bibirmu manis dan dingin Minseokkie, aku suka" Luhan tersenyum sambil menyisir rambut Minseok. Minseok langsung menarik leher Luhan dan mengecupnya. Luhan terdiam saat Minseok menciumnya. Luhan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras ini, Minseok lalu melepas ciumannya.

"Bibir Luhannie manis dan hangat, aku juga suka, ayo kita bermain, Luhannie" Minseok langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

Taman itu sangat ramai banyak anak-anak yang bermain, salah satunya adalah Minseok yang bermain ditemani oleh Luhan, seperti biasa Minseok selalu bermain dengan buku-buku dan botol-botol, tak pernah bosannya Minseok bermain dengan benda-benda itu. Tapi Luhan tak pernah ambil pusing melihat Minseok seperti itu, menurut Luhan ketika melihat Minseok seperti itu, disitu lah letak dari keimutan dan kelucuan Minseok, Luhan seakan terhipnotis ketika melihat Minseok sibuk bergumul dengan mainannya itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama, terkadang Minseok kesal ketika Luhan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan semua buku-buku yang ditumpuknya, terkadang Minseok tertawa ketika melihat Luhan kena omelan Sookyo, karena Luhan yang dengan sengaja mencium Minseok didepan banyak anak-anak kecil. Tapi kebahagiaan mereka itu tak hanya dirasakan oleh mereka saja. Ternyata diseberang sana tepatnya sedang bersembunyi digedung tinggi itu, ada sesosok pemuda tinggi-putih menatap gerak-gerik seseorang yang sedang bermain itu, lebih tepatnya pemuda itu memperhatikan Minseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan hyung? Aku merindukan mu" pemuda itu berucap lalu berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi-putih itu berhenti disebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar dan bagus. Lalu kakinya bergerak memasuki apartemen itu. Pemuda itu menengok kesegala sisi diruangan ini, mencari seseorang yang juga tinggal bersamanya. Dan pemuda itu menemukan pemuda yang lainnya, sedang duduk disofa sambil memandangi sebuah foto.

"Jongin-ah, aku sudah bertemu dengan Minseok hyung, kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja. Dan kulihat tadi ada seorang pemuda yang bersama Minseok hyung" pemuda yang berbicara kepada sosok didepannya yang dipanggilnya 'Jongin' menatap Jongin.

"Benarkah? Siapa pemuda itu, Sehun-ah?" Jongin bertanya kepada pemuda tadi-Sehun-

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin teman baru Minseok hyung, jadi kapan kita akan kembali menemui Minseok hyung, aku sudah sangat rindu denganya jongin-ah" Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berucap.

"Aku takut bertemu dengannya, kejadian lampau membuatku terpuruk dan tidak ingin membuat dia sedih"

.

.

.

Flashback On

Kedua pemuda itu sedang bermain didalam kamar mereka, kedua pemuda itu tertawa bahagia ketika bermain tumpuk-tumpukan buku. Pemuda yang berkulit sedikit tan itu menoleh kepada orang didepanya, sesaat mereka menghentikan acara bermain mereka.

"Minseok hyung, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pemuda yang dipanggil Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Tentu saja, Jonginnie" Minseok melentangkan tanganya didepan Jongin dan Jongin pun langsung memeluk Minseok. Lama mereka berpelukan, Jongin melepas pelukan mereka.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu" Jongin kembali memeluk pemuda mungil yang ada didepannya.

"Hyung juga mencintaimu, kau selalu mengucapkan ini kepada hyung, Jonginnie" Minseok memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang ada didekapannya. Jongin tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata sang hyung.

'maafkan aku Hyung, tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu dan perasaan ini sulit untuk aku buang, maaf Hyung'

Jongin merebahkan tubuh sang hyung dan juga dirinya, Jongin menatap lagi mata Minseok lalu membelai wajah Minseok.

"Hyung, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku, jangan benci aku hyung" Jongin pun mencium bibir Minseok, melumat bibir itu pelan. Minseok yang merasa tidak tau apa-apa dengan yang Jongin lakukan hanya pasrah dan membalas ciuman Jongin.

'Hyung, mungkin apa yang ku lakukan ini hal terharam, tapi aku tidak perduli hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu'

Ciuman Jongin berubah ganas dan mulai menggigit bibir Minseok yang membuat Minseok membuka mulutnya.

"Jongin-ahhh"

'Suara mu hyung, suaramu itu yang membuat ku seperti ini, menggodaku. Persetan dengan takdir bodoh hyung, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi milik orang lain.

Ciuman Jongin turun keleher putih Minseok, menghisap kulit putih itu, memberi tanda kalau Minseok adalah miliknya.

'Hyung kau tahu? Setiap kali aku menatapmu, aku merasa damai, banyak orang bilang kalau kau berbeda dengan ku hyung, aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu aku dapat memilikimu tanpa diketahui orang banyak.

Jongin menggigit sesuatu yang ada didada Minseok yang membuat Minseok mendesah.

"Akhh, Jongin-ahhh"

'Aku yakin jika orang tau, apalagi Sookyo noona melihat ini, mungkin noona akan mengusir ku atau bahkan membunuhku, tapi aku tak lagi perduli. Aku sangat benci ketika mereka mengucap kalimat itu, kalimat yang ingin kubuang diantara aku dan kau hyung, kalimat yang seakan menjadi penghalang untukku untuk memilikimu hyung, aku benci ketika aku harus mengakui jika kau sebenarnya adalah...

'Hyung kandungku'

Jongin memasukan miliknya ditubuh Minseok, dan setelahnya semua gelap...

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam menatap Jongin, dia tak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin sehingga dia mencintai hyungnya sendiri bahkan Jongin sudah meniduri hyung kandungnya itu. Jongin sedikit menitikan air matanya dan berdiri, Sehun menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kau gila, temui Minseok hyung dan cepat jodohkan aku dengannya" Sehun menghadang Jongin dan mencoba bercanda dengan pemuda itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya? Meskipun kau sudah tau kenyataannya?" Sehun tersenyum lirih dan menatap Jongin.

"Tentu saja, karena aku juga sudah melakukannya dengan Minseok hyung, saat kau keluar dari kamarnya" Jongin tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Apaa?"

.

.

.

Flashback On

TAPP  
>TAPP<br>TAPP

Suara langkah terburu-buru yang berasal dari Sehun memecah keheningan di 'Family House' itu, Sehun berjalan terburu-buru seakan-akan dia sedang menemui seseorang yang penting.

"Ck, dasar Jongin hitam, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita tidak jadi bermain. Kan aku tidak perlu keluar rumah, menuju taman, dan membawa semua mainan Minseok hyung." Gerutu Sehun masih terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Minseok. Dia mendapat sms dari Jongin jika mereka tidak jadi bermain dan bermain dikamar saja.

Saat tubuh Sehun sudah mulai dekat dengan kamar Minseok, Sehun terkejut ketika seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar Minseok, itu Jongin. Sehun hendak memanggil Jongin tapi suaranya tercekat ketika melihat Jongin.

'Tidak memakai baju'

'hanya menggunakan celana jeans'

Sehun terdiam sebentar hingga sosok Jongin menghilang. Sehun maju beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya tepat berdiri didepan kamar Minseok. Sehun membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu. Ketika masuk bau sperma menguar dari dalam kamar Minseok, Sehun tersenyum hambar lalu mendekati Minseok.

"Apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu, hyung? Apa Jongin sudah gila?" Sehun menyibak selimut Minseok dan terpampang lah tubuh Minseok yang masih belum mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Sehun mendekat dan mencium bibir Minseok.

"Hyung, kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu tidak hanya sekedar kakak-adik, lebih dari itu, hyung. Aku ingin hyung jadi milikku" Sehun mengecup tanda merah yang ada didada Minseok, menindih tubuh mungil itu. Sehun masih mengecup dada Minseok sampai kecupannya naik ke leher sampai dagu Minseok. Sehun berhenti, menatap wajah Minseok yang tertidur.

"Hyung" Sehun membelai wajah Minseok, dan Minseok perlahan membuka matanya, dan terpampanglah wajah Sehun yang ada didepannya. Minseok tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kemana? Hyung dan Jonginnie menunggu Sehunnie dari tadi" Sehun tersenyum, dan membelai wajah Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian bermain disini, hyung" Sehun membenamkan wajahnya dileher Minseok

"Hyung, bolehkah aku?" Sehun menggantungkan ucapanya. Minseok yang bingung hanya diam dan Sehun pun langsung mencium bibir Minseok, melumat kasar bibir merah muda itu. Minseok yang merasa seperti dejavu hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

Sehun menghisap kuat leher Minseok yang semula sudah ditandai Jongin, Sehun menggigit leher dan dada Minseok bergantian, membuat Minseok kembali mendesah.

"Sehhh- Sehuniehh, ahhh" Sehun semakin gencar menghisap leher dan dada Minseok, memberi tanda kepemilikan lebih banyak dari yang Jongin berikan tadi.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu"

Dan tubuh Minseok pun kembali dimasuki oleh milik Sehun, yang membuat Minseok merasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Minseok sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Sehun kepadanya, menurut Minseok perlakuan Jongin dan Sehun ini adalah sebuah reaksi kasih sayang yang telah mereka miliki ketika mereka masih kecil dan tumbuh besar bersama sampai sekarang.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam lama, hingga suara Sehun memecah kesunyian itu.

"Kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu, perasaanku dengan Minseok hyung semakin besar. Dan ketika aku melihatnya bersama pemuda itu, ada sebersit rasa tidak suka dengan pemuda itu" Jongin menatap wajah putih Sehun.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya, dan menelantarkannya disana?" Sehun menatap balik Jongin, dan tersenyum pahit.

"Kau juga kenapa meninggalkan Minseok hyung, jelas-jelas kau adalah adik kandungnya" dan kalimat Sehun tadi telak menohok hati Jongin. Sehun benar, Jongin adalah adik kandung Minseok, tapi kenapa Jongin tega meninggalkan Minseok?

"Kau pasti sudah tau, apa yang membuatku pergi dari Minseok hyung" Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tentu, aku tau. Apakah kau masih mencintainya?" pergerakan kaki Jongin terhenti sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,

'hyung, aku masih mencintaimu, aku tahu aku adalah adik kandungmu, kenapa Tuhan tega membiarkan rasa cinta kepadamu ini semakin bertumbuh besar pada diriku, hyung'

" Ya Jongin-ah, besok kita harus kesana ya? Bertemu Minseok hyung"

"Terserahmu saja, aku tidak akan ikut"

"Ya, baiklah jika kau ingin melihat Minseok hyung menangis karena tak melihat dirimu dan hanya melihatku"

"Baiklah, baiklah besok aku akan ikut, puass?" dan ucapan terakhir Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum dan memandang foto Minseok yang ada dimeja ruang tengah apartemen itu.

"Minseok hyung, tunggu aku dan Jongin ya, kami sangat merindukanmu hyung" Sehun mencium foto itu, lalu setelahnya menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

Nahh yang nanya siapa Jongin sama Sehun, dan apa hubungan mereka sama Minseok, udah kejawab dichapter ini. Untuk chapter ini banyak flashbacknya Jongin sama Sehun dan part Luhan sama Minseok dikit sekali , tapi tenang chapter depan pasti bakalan banyak lagi partnya Luhan sama Minseok, tentunya dengan tambahan Jongin dan Sehun.. dan untuk konflik bakalan dimulai chapter depan,, ada yang penasaran? Minta commentnya lagi ya :D :D :D

makasih buat para readers yang mau baca dan review,, maaf banget ga bisa balasain satu-satu /mingkem/

.

.

.

Salam lima jari ^^

(istri Kai)


	4. Chapter 4 The Troubles Are Coming

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda sedang memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada didepannya, pemuda itu melihat dari atas sampai bawah penampilannya.

"Sempurna, kau sangat tampan Oh Sehun" sosok itu memuji dirinya sendiri hingga suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehun, apa kau melihat dimana sikat gigiku?" Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau menanyakannya dengan ku?"

"Siapa tahu kau memakai sikat gigiku" Jongin masuk kekamar Sehun.

"Ya, kau pikir aku tak punya sikat gigi sendiri apa" Sehun menatap sosok Jongin yang masuk kekamarnya melalui cermin didepannya.

"Ck, sudah siap kau ternyata" Sehun hanya mencibir Jongin, Sehun langsung berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Aku kan ingin bertemu Minseok hyung, jadi penampilan ku harus sempurna ketika bertemu Minseok hyung nanti" Jongin mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun, lalu Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Kim Jongin, cepat mandi, aku tak mau terlambat bertemu Minseok hyung" Jongin menutup sedikit telinganya mendengar teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Berisik sekali kau, baiklah, baiklah dasar cerewet" Jongin menyahut lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kedua sosok itu terlihat sedang terdiam masing-masing, memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada didepan mereka, sosok pemuda berwajah Chinese itu tampak menautkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat sosok disampingnya yang sedang tersenyum menatap objek didepan mereka, lalu pemuda Chinese itu kembali menatap objek yang ada didepannya.

"Luhannie, kapan ya kepompong ini akan menetas?" Luhan menatap kembali sosok yang ada disampingnya, lebih tepatnya menatap Minseok.

"Hmm, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlalu tahu masalah seperti ini" Minseok memegang sebentar kepompong itu lalu mengambil sedikit liquid putih yang ada dikepompong itu.

"Lihat, ini telihat seperti kapas, Luhannie. Coba kau pegang" Minseok mengambil tangan Luhan lalu menaruh sedikit liquid itu ditangan Luhan. Luhan merasa sedikit geli dengan benda itu. Luhan segera menaruh kambali liquid itu ditangan Minseok.

"Loh, kenapa Luhannie, takut sama ini" Minseok kembali hendak menaruh benda itu ketangan Luhan, tapi Luhan langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari benda itu.

Minseok tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan, Luhan yang merasa harga dirinya jatuh hanya gara-gara benda itu langsung berpikir bagaimana membalas perbuatan Minseok padanya. Dan Luhan menemukan ide, Luhan perlahan mendekati Minseok, Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok dari belakang tak berapa lama suara kegelian keluar dari bibir Minseok. Ternyata Luhan menggelitiknya, Luhan terus menggelitik pinggang kecil Minseok hingga mereka jatuh.

"Ahahahh, Lu- lepas" Minseok bergerak-gerak diatas tubuh Luhan.

"Tidak mau, kau jahat padaku Minseokkie" Luhan terus menggelitik pinggang Minseok hingga Minseok menutup mulut Luhan. Luhan menghentikan kegiatanya menggelitik pinggang Minseok dan menatap mata Minseok. Kedua mata itu bertemu. Luhan menarik pelan tengkuk Minseok hendak mencium bibir cherry Minseok, sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Minseok hyung" Minseok dan Luhan memalingkan kepala mereka menatap dua orang pemuda yang mana salah satu dari mereka memanggil nama Minseok tadi.

.

.

.

TAP  
>TAP<br>TAP

"Ya, Oh Sehun bisakah kau berjalan dengan perlahan? Aku lelah sekali" Jongin menghentikan pergerakan kakinya sebentar, menunduk memijit kakinya.

"Kau ini, perasaan kita baru berjalan 3 menit dari halte sebelah, kau sudah merasa lelah, perempuan sekali kau ini" Sehun mencibir Jongin yang ada dihadapnnya. Jongin yang merasa diejek Sehun langsung berdiri.

"Kau, aishh sudahlah, aku bosan bertengkar denganmu terus" Jongin langsung berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sehun yang ditinggal Jongin mengomel sambil sesekali membenarkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

Brakk

"Ya, kenapa kau berhenti mendadak, hahh" Sehun terus mnegomel pada Jongin didepanya. Pasalnya kepalanya tidak sengaja berbenturan dengan kepala Jongin yang seenak hati berhenti tanpa ada memberitahunya.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, kau kenapa?" Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun lalu mengikuti arah mata Jongin. Sehun mendengus melihat Jongin. Anak ini kenapa melihat gedung yang ada didepannya saja seperti melihat hantu.

"Kau tidak perlu berdiri disini Kim Jongin, ayo kita masuk" Sehun menarik paksa tangan Jongin, melewati pagar yang bertuliskan 'Family House' itu. Saat akan memasuki rumah itu. Sehun menatap sesosok- tidak lebih tepatnya dua sosok orang yang sedang bermain dibawah pohon kecil yang ada disamping rumah itu. Jongin ternyata juga melihat itu. Sehun menarik paksa tangan Jongin-lagi- menghampiri kedua sosok itu.

Sehun dan Jongin melihat itu, pemuda itu hendak mencium pemuda mungil yang ada diatasnya, lalu.

"Minseok hyung" ucapan Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua sosok yang ada didepan mereka.

Kedua sosok itu memalingkan wajah mereka dan menatap Sehun dan Jongin.

Minseok berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin. Minseok tampak mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kedua sosok yang ada didepannya. Lelaki yang ada disamping Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit melihat hyung tersayangnya yang berjalan kearahnya dan Sehun.

Minseok sudah berada dihadapan Sehun dan Jongin, tangan Minseok terangkat ingin memegang kedua wajah Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun tersenyum ketika Minseok memegang wajahnya, sedangkan Jongin, pemuda ini hanya terdiam menatap kosong kearah Minseok.

"Jonginnie, Sehunnie"

"Iya hyung, ini kami" Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok yang ada dipipinya.

"Hyung, ini aku Jongin" Jongin tersenyum sedih melihat sosok Minseok-hyung kandungnya-

Minseok lalu memeluk kedua pemuda itu, Minseok menangis didekapan kedua pemuda itu. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Minseok, Jongin hanya diam membiarkan tangan Minseok memeluk tubuhnya yang kurus ini.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang bersama Minseok dan sedikit terlupakan oleh Minseok hanya diam menatap adegan didepannya.

"Jonginnie, Sehunnie"

DEG

Apa? Minseok tadi menyebut apa? Jonginnie, Sehunnie? Luhan merasa pening dikepalanya seketika, ketika mendengar nama itu. Apa itu Jongin dan Sehun? Akhh sepertinya benar. Bersabarlah Luhan. Luhan memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri ketika mendengar nama itu.

.

.

.

Tampak ruang tamu dirumah itu terlihat sedikit penuh karena ternyata ada beberapa orang berkumpul ditempat itu.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan, apa yang membuat kalian pergi dari rumah ini, dan kembali dengan mendadak seperti ini?" Sookyo tampak mengintrogasi kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk disamping kiri dan kanan Minseok. Jongin dan Sehun.

"Noona, kami pulang bukannya disambut dengan makanan atau minuman, malah diintrogasi seperti ini" Sehun merengut sambil tangannya menggamit lengan Minseok. Minseok yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Sehun dan Jongin.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sehun-ah. Noona hanya bertanya saja" Sookyo berucap lalu menatap Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau diam saja? Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini semenjak pergi dari rumah ini? Sookyo bertanya pelan kearah Jongin. Jongin yang dari tadi melamun langsung tersadar ketika mendengar suara Sookyo.

"Noona, aku tak bisa menjelaskan masalah kenapa kami pergi dari sini, ini masalah pribadi kami noona" Jongin terlihat menyembunyikan alasannya mengapa dia dan Sehun bisa pergi dari rumah ini.

"Bukan karena Minseok?"

JLEB

Kedua pemuda yang berada disamping kiri dan kanan Minseok langsung tegang ketika mendengar Sookyo menyebut nama Minseok yang menjadi alasan mereka pergi dari rumah ini.

"Bu-bukan noona" sahut Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Sookyo hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap teh yang ada didepannya. Minseok kembali memeluk kedua pemuda yang ada disampingnya. Minseok tidak sadar jika orang yang dari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan kemesraan yang Minseok dan kedua pemuda itu lakukan membuat hati pemuda itu sakit. Luhan, hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan antara sakit, sedih, benci atau cemburu melihat seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya dekat dengan kedua pemuda itu.

'Luhan, kau bertahan atau mengalah?' Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke jendela yang ada disampingnya. Ternyata kesedihan Luhan itu disaksikan oleh kedua orang yang sama-sama berbeda mimik wajah.

'Luhan, maafkan noona, noona tidak bisa membantumu' Sookyo menundukan wajahnya.

'Lihat, aku akan merebut kembali Minseok hyung darimu' Sehun tersenyum meremehkan melihat mimik Luhan yang terlihat cemburu itu.

.

.

.

"Minseokkie, mau bermain?" Luhan mencoba tegar, dia mengajak Minseok bermain seperti biasa, yang sering mereka lakukan.

Minseok menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo Luhannie" Minseok mendekati Luhan, Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok yang mendekatinya.

"Aku ikut hyung, bolehkan?" Luhan langsung menurunkan senyumnya ketika suara itu kembali mengusik Minseok.

"Sehunnie mau main juga? Boleh, Jonginnie juga ya" Minseok menarik tangan Jongin untuk bangun dari duduknya. Jongin hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Minseok.

.

.

.

Minseok sangat asik bermain dengan orang disekelilingnya, apalagi orang yang selama ini dia selalu tunggu-tunggu akhirnya kembali dan bermain bersamanya lagi.

"Hyung, lihat ini apa?" Minseok menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sehun memegang sebuah bungkusan coklat ditangan nya.

"Sehunnie, ini coklat. Hyung mau Sehunnie" Minseok hendak mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun dengan cepat menarik kembali coklat yang ada ditangan nya.

"Hyung mau ini? Cium dulu" Sehun menunjuk pipinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok langsung mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu memberikan coklat itu ke Minseok.

Srakk

"Loh, Luhannie mau kemana?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan yang berdiri dari duduknya tadi dirumput.

"Aku lelah Minseokkie, ingin beristirahat sebentar" Minseok mengangguk lalu kembali sibuk dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Luhan sedih melihat Minseok yang seperti itu. Luhan lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didekat tempat Minseok bermain dengan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ahahaha Sehunnie, ini kenapa gambarnya seperti ini. Seperti wajah Sehunnie" Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Minseok. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Minseok. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kesal melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sehun.

Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kenapa? Marah ya? Maafkan hyung ya, hyung kan hanya bercanda saja" Minseok membalikkan wajah cemberut Sehun. Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan wajah imut Minseok hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipi Minseok.

"Hahaha iya, iya hyung, Sehunnie memaafkan Minseok hyung" Minseok tersenyum lalu kembali bermain dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Srakk

"Jonginnie, mau kemana?"

"Aku juga lelah hyung, ingin duduk disana" Jongin menunjuk kursi yang berada didekat Luhan. Jongin lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan yang melihat Jongin menunjuk kearahnyanya, lebih tepatnya kursi yang berada disampingnya kembali tercekat. Luhan kau ini kenapa?

Luhan melihat pergerakan Jongin yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ketika tubuh Jongin sudah dekat dengannya.

"Hyung, boleh aku duduk disini?" Luhan menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Silahkan" Jawab Luhan singkat dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Luhan hanya mengeryitkan dahi lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

'pemuda yang aneh'

Jongin sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada digenggamannya, sesekali Jongin menoleh kedepan memperhatikan Minseok dan tersenyum melihat Minseok. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah sedih dengan mata yang dari tadi tetap melihat objek yang ada didepannya. Luhan merasa jika hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dibencinya. Sosok yang selalu ada didekatnya, bermain dengannya, kini jauh disana bermain dengan seseorang yang Luhan tidak tahu, apakah pemuda itu mencintai Minseok hingga ingin membuat Luhan cemburu dengan perlakuaannya terhadap Minseok.

Luhan sebenarnya sadar, jika Minseok sangat merindukan kedua sosok itu, tapi tak bisakah Minseok memikirkan dirinya disini. Luhan melihat ini dengan hati yang sakit. Bening kristal sedikit menetes dimata Luhan. Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus air bening itu. Luhan tidak sadar jika orang yang ada disampingnya menatap kearahnya.

'Apakah aku tetap bertahan atau membiarkan semua ini? Luhan hyung maafkan aku' Jongin tersenyum hambar melihat Luhan yang ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore dan itu artinya acara bermain mereka harus berakhir, dan tentu juga Luhan akan pulang. Luhan masuk kedalam rumah ingin menemui Minseok. Luhan melihat Minseok diruang tengah dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang tetap setia bersama Minseok. Luhan benci dia tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukannya terhadap Minseok hanya gara-gara kedua pemuda itu.

"Noona, aku pulang dulu. Minseokkie aku pulang dulu ya" Luhan memanggil Minseok tapi Minseok tidak mendengar, malah terlihat asik bermain dengan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum pahit, lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Minseokkie, panggil aku, aku akan pulang. Kau tak mau mengucapkan kata itu? 'Luhannie, hati-hati dijalan' lalu kau mencium'

Luhan bodoh, tidak mungkin Minseok akan mengejarmu, kau tidak lihat dia sibuk bermain dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Luhan terus berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah itu. Hingga...

"Luhannie" Luhan menoleh dan tubuhnya sedikit limblung ketika minseok memeluknya erat.

"Luhannie, hati-hati dijalan. Dan besok kembali lagi kesini" Minseok mendongakan kepalanya ke Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Minseokkie, aku akan kembali lagi besok" Minseok mencium bibir Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya.

'Ini seperti ciuman yang terakhir'

Luhan berlalu dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya, dia merasa khawatir apalagi ketika Minseok menciumnya.

Pemuda yang berdiri dengan boneka ditanganya, sedikit kesal melihat Minseok yang mencium Luhan. Sehun meremas kuat boneka itu.

Jongin melihat kepergian Luhan, menatap gerak langkah khawatir yang Luhan lakukan.

'Maafkan aku hyung' Jongin berbalik.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa, Luhan ketempat ini 'Famili House' dengan membawa sebuket bunga dan coklat berbentuk rusa. Luhan menengok kedapur mencari Sookyo. Dan Sookyo ada disana.

"Noona, Minseok dimana?" Sookyo sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Aishh, kau ini. Minseok ada dikamar. Kenapa kau tak langsung menemuinya Luhan-ah" Luhan hanya menyengir menatap Sookyo, lalu pergi dari dapur menuju kamar Minseok.

Luhan melewati ruang tengah. Disana dia melihat Jongin yang sedang menonton tv, Luhan menoleh sebentar dan Jongin juga menoleh, Jongin memberikan senyum hangat kepada Luhan, dan dibalas dengan senyum hangat juga oleh Luhan. Ehh?

Luhan sampai didepan kamar Minseok, Luhan sebenarnya ingin mengetuk kamar itu, tapi diurungkannya. Dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Minseok-nya.

Luhan sudah membuka kamar itu.

"Minseokkie, ak-" ucapan Luhan tertahan ketika melihat didepannya.

Rahang Luhan mengeras dan menjatuhkan bunga dan coklat yang dipegangnya. Luhan mendekat kearah ranjang Minseok dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek"

Bughh

"Arghh"

"Hyung"

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu, sengaja dipotong biar chapter depan lebih seru wkwkwk. Maaf jika karakter Sehun disini aku buat kejam sekali sama Luhan (dengan perasaan Luhan yang sangat cinta sama Minseok), mendukung aja dari chapter sebelumnya, dan untuk karakter Jongin, masih fifty fifty antara baik atau jahat hahaha (digebukin Luhan). Minta commentnya ya.. sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Salam lima jari ^^

(istri Kai)


	5. Chapter 5 Luhan is Gone? This is Right?

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bughh<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek" sebuah tinju melayang kewajah pemuda putih yang sedang duduk pada sisi ranjang Minseok . Luhan terus meninju wajah pemuda itu.

Bughh

"Arghh" suara kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, menandakan jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Minseok yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya terduduk lemas disisi ranjangnya, karena Minseok sempat berdiri dari ranjangnya saat Luhan menampar Sehun.

Derap langkah saling beradu menandakan kedatangan seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar Minseok.

"Hyung" Jongin berlari kearah Minseok yang kelihatan sangat ketakutan, dan memeluk pemuda manis itu, Jongin menduduk kan Minseok disebuah kursi kayu yang ada dikamar Minseok.

"Hyung, tenang. Tunggu disini, aku akan menghentikan mereka" Jongin membelai wajah Minseok pelan.

Jongin lalu menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun untuk melerai perkelahian mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, apa kalian tidak malu dengan apa yang kalian lakukan ini, hahh?" Jongin berteriak sambil melerai perkelahian antara Luhan dan Sehun. Sookyo yang mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Minseok langsung berlari dan menemukan dua sosok pemuda yang saling berkelahi dengan satu sosok yang mencoba melerai, Sookyo memandang tajam kesekitar mencari sosok yang dia khawatirkan.

"Minseok" Sookyo berlari kearah Minseok, mengambil handuk yang ada didekatnya lalu menutupi mata Minseok.

"Noona, bawa Minseok hyung keluar" Sookyo mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jongin, Sookyo lalu membawa Minseok keluar dari kamarnya.

Luhan masih tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya. Tangannya ingin meninju Sehun lagi tapi langsung ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Lepaskan Jongin, aku ingin membunuh manusia brengsek ini" Luhan menarik tangan Jongin agar melepas cengkraman Jongin pada tangannya, namun Jongin tetap berusaha menahan walau sebenarnya Jongin kewalahan karena tenaga Luhan yang cukup kuat.

"Manusia macam apa yang tega ingin meniduri hyungnya sendiri, kau manusia apa iblis?" Sehun yang muak mendengar ucapan Luhan menoleh kasar kearah Luhan.

"Seharusnya ucapan itu kau katakan pada Jongin, bukan pada ku. Jika aku ingin menidurinya, itu hak ku, aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya"

Bughh

"Hyung, hentikan" Jongin lengah hingga membuat Luhan kembali meninju Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada Luhan.

"Kau, apa hak mu atas Minseok hyung?"

"Kau bre-"

Luhan mencengkram kerah baju Sehun, hendak meninju Sehun lagi, tapi tertahan dengan ucapan telak Sehun.

"Kau bukan apa-apa bagi Minseok hyung, kau tidak punya hak atas dirinya. Kau hanya sebuah pelampiasan bagi Minseok hyung, karena apa? Karena kami tidak ada. Dan sekarang kami kembali, lihat Minseok hyung tidak perduli padamu lagi"

Luhan mendadak terdiam, segala pergerakannya kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Perlahan cengkraman dikerah baju Sehun melonggar. Sehun tersenyum menang ketika melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sarat akan kesakitan.

Luhan menatap Sehun kosong, Sehun benar dia tidak ada hak atas Minseok, walaupun sebenarnya Luhan Menyukai bahkan mencintai Minseok tetapi dia belum tahu apakah Minseok mencintainya atau tidak.

Jongin yang mendengar Sehun berbicara langsung diam tak bersuara, otaknya berpikir dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Jongin sadar Sehun masih mencintai Minseok, ya mencintai Minseok.

Jongin menatap kepergian Luhan dari kamar Minseok. Jongin menoleh marah kearah Sehun.

Bughh

"Kenapa kau menampar ku, Kim Jongin"

"Itu memang pantas kau dapatkan, Oh Sehun" Jongin hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun, tapi tangan Sehun menahan Jongin.

"Kau cemburu? Karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Minseok hyung?" Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun kasar.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" Jongin kembali berlalu dari hadapan Sehun

'Dasar pemuda bodoh'

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Minseok yang sedari tadi diam dalam pelukan Sookyo. Minseok masih menangis sesekali menatap Luhan lalu menutup matanya.

"Minseokkie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ber-"

Luhan mendekatkan tangannya kewajah Minseok namun langsung ditepis Minseok.

"Maksud melakukannya" cicit Luhan ketika melihat reaksi Minseok yang tidak diduganya. Minseok menolaknya, Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menarik lagi tangannya.

"Dia sedikit trauma, Luhan. Tenanglah mungkin besok dia sudah baikan." Sookyo menjelaskan pada Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku tidak ingin Sehun datang kemari dan membalas menampar mu. Besok kau bisa kembali lagi kesini" Sookyo tersenyum kearah Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Luhan. Luhan berdiri hendak pergi dengan sebelumnya menatap Minseok yang masih menutup matanya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Minseokkie" Luhan berlalu dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak kembali lagi besok" Senyum benci terpampang dari bibir pemuda putih itu. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sookyo yang sibuk dengan barang-barang yang ada didapur, Sookyo merapikan barang-barang yang tadi berantakan dan belum sempat dibersihkannya. Perempuan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda.

"Noona, apa maksudmu semua ini?" Sehun menahan tangan Sookyo. Sookyo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Maksudmu apa, Sehuna?" Sookyo kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Dengarkan aku noona, kenapa kau seakan menghalangi ku untuk mendekati Minseok hyung dan membiarkan pemuda itu mendekati Minseok hyung" Sehun menarik bahu Sookyo agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Noona tahu, aku sangat mencintai Minseok, sangat mencintainya, jadi ku mohon jangan menghalangi ku noona untuk mendekati Minseok hyung" Sookyo menepis pelan tangan Sehun yang ada dibahunya.

"Aku tidak menghalangi mu, tapi aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya benar, Sehuna"

Sookyo pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kenapa noona tega padaku, kenapa kau tidak membelaku Oh Sookyo noona" Sehun berteriak dengan menyebutkan nama lengkap Sookyo.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu, meskipun aku adalah kakak kandungmu Oh Sehun" Sookyo menghilang dibalik pintu kayu eboni itu diikuti suara geram dari Sehun.

"Arghhh, dasar kau pemuda sialan, Luhan" Sehun membanting kasar kursi yang ada didekatnya.

Sehun berjalan cepat kearah kamar Minseok. Tapi

"K-kau adik kandung Sookyo noona?" Jongin menghadang Sehun, hendak meminta penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Kau sudah dengar kan, jadi buat apa aku menjelaskannya lagi"

"Tapi-" Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah berlalu darinya.

'Tak bisakah kau mendengar sebentar suara dan ucapan ku Oh Sehun' Jongin menatap sedih punggung Sehun yang berlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan pagar rumah itu, seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Masih berani datang kesini ternyata kau Tuan Luhan" Sehun muncul dari balik pagar rumah itu, bersandar pada dinding yang menjadi penopang dari pagar itu.

Luhan tidak menggubris ucapan Sehun, dia terus berjalan.

"Kau masih punya hati seribu kah hingga perlakuan Minseok hyung semalam tidak mematahkan hatimu"

DRAPP

Langkah terakhir yang terdengar dari kaki Luhan, Luhan mematung membelakangi Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar apa yang Minseok perlihatkan padamu semalam adalah sebuah penolakan atas dirimu dan perasaanmu itu" Luhan berbalik

"Temui aku dicafe sebelah, sekarang" Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan Sehun yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang ada didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Minseok hyung dan jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu lagi dirumah itu" Sehun b erucap dengan sekali tarikan napas tanpa jeda.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah kotak putih beludru yang ada dikantong jas kantornya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, aku akan pergi jauh dari Minseok" Sehun tersedak dari minumnya mendengar ucapan Luhan, yang didengarnya benar kah? Dia tidak salah dengar kan.

"Apa? Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu" Sehun menajamkan pendengaran nya pada Luhan.

"Aku akan pergi dari Minseok untuk selama-lamanya" hati Luhan seakan remuk ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ini lebih baik Luhan.

"Hahaha kau menyerah rupanya, tapi baiklah itu lebih bagus" Sehun tertawa senang mendengar ucapan kekalahan dari Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyerah hanya karena dirimu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya ingin membuat Minseok bahagia" Luhan menunduk sebentar menatap kotak putih yang dia simpan dikantong jas kantornya tadi.

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah apa katamu. Sekarang apakah ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau pergi dari Minseok hyung untuk selama-lamanya" Sehun tersenyum manis kearah Luhan dan Luhan tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu yang diperlihatkan padanya.

"Jaga Minseok, dan bahagiakan dia" Sehun tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Sehun menepuk tangan nya geli.

"Hahaha, kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu, aku juga sudah tahu. Tapi aku akan mengingat kata-katamu itu. Aku pulang. Selamat tinggal Luhan hyung" Sehun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih betah ditempat duduknya.

'Kau benar, Luhan keputusanmu adalah benar. Biarkan Minseok bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya dan pergi jauh darinya meskipun kau harus merasakan sakit atas apa yang kau lakukan ini'

Luhan mengambil kotak putih beludru yang sempat tersimpan dikantong jasnya tadi.

"Sia-sia kah aku membeli ini untukmu, Minseokkie" Luhan membuka penutup itu dan mengambil sebuah cincin berwarna perak terang dengan dihiasi oleh kepala rusa sebagai bandul cincin itu.

Luhan kembali menyimpan cincin itu dan berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang dari dalam saku celananya.

"Chanyeol-ah siapkan semua perlengkapan ku."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan mondar-mandir dari tadi, menunggu seseorang yang dari tadi ditunggunya bersama Minseok.

"Jonginnie, Luhannie kenapa belum datang? Biasanya jam seperti ini dia pasti sudah datang" Minseok merengut dengan bibir yang dipoutkan, Jongin yang geli melihat mimik wajah hyungnya itu langsung mencubit pipi Minseok.

"Sabar hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan hyung datang"

"Minseok hyunggg" Jongin dan Minseok menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang berlari dari arah luar rumah itu.

"Sehunnie" Minseok tersenyum melihat Sehun datang, tapi tidak dengan Jongin ,pemuda itu terlihat khawatir melihat wajah bahagia Sehun.

"Ikut, aku"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, membawa pemuda itu kebelakang halaman.

"Mana Luhan hyung? Aku tahu kau pasti habis bertemu dengannya?" Jongin menarik kerah baju Sehun.

"Oww, oww, sabar Jonginnie. Jangan marah seperti itu. Luhan sudah pulang dan dia berjanji tidak akan kesini lagi untuk selama-lamanya" Sehun tersenyum setan kearah Jongin yang membuat Jongin menampar kepala Sehun.

"Kau bodoh, kau tidak lihat Minseok hyung sedang menunggu Luhan hyung. Apa yang akan kita katakan kalau Luhan hyung tidak kesini lagi" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak habis pikir, pikiran bodoh apa yang menghujam otak bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Bilang saja, Luhan hyung ada urusan keluar kota dan tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa waktu yang lama. Sudah, selesai kan?" Jongin kembali menampar kepala Sehun. (Sehun jadi korban pemukulan dari tadi -_-)

"Kau,, arghh kemana akal mu Oh Sehun, kau tega melihat Luhan dan Minseok hyung menderita"

"Menderita? Aku tidak membuat Luhan dan Minseok hyung menderita. Luhan melakukan ini atas keinginan nya dan Minseok hyung, aku yakin dia akan bahagia denganku." Sehun menepuk punggung Jongin.

"Kau-"

"Kau kenapa Kim Jongin, bukan kah kau seharusnya senang karena musuh kita sudah pergi"

"Pergi kau bilang? Percuma jika kau masih ada disini" Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dengan raut wajah sedih.

'Anak itu kenapa?'

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan lesu kearah Minseok, Minseok yang melihat itu berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Jonginnie kenapa? Jonginnie sakit?" Minseok memegang kening Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung hanya keletihan" Jongin bohong. Minseok mencium pucuk kepala Jongin lalu membawa Jongin kekamarnya.

"Ck, baru satu musuh pergi sekarang musuh lain sudah keluar"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan sejak kepergian Luhan, Luhan tidak pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya dirumah ini. Kejadian-kejadian yang memuakkan Sehun pun terjadi. Minseok tidak mau bermain, Minseok lebih sering menyendiri dikamarnya dan bermain sendiri. Terkadang dia tertawa dengan sesekali menyebut nama Luhan, padahal pemuda itu tidak ada.

Sehun sudah berusaha membujuk Minseok untuk bermain dengannya, tapi Minseok tidak mau. Minseok hanya ingin bermain dengan Luhan.

"Hyung, bermain denganku dan Jongin ya?" Sehun memegang pundak Minseok tapi Minseok menggeleng tidak mau.

"Hyung tidak mau, hyung ingin Luhannie, Sehunnie" Minseok menatap sendu kearah Sehun. Sehun yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya tersenyum pahit lalu meninggalkan Minseok.

"Apa kau sudah puas Oh Sehun?" Sehun melihat Jongin, melalui pemuda itu membiarkan suara Jongin berlalu dihadapannya.

"Sudah noona bilang, dengarkan kata noona"

"Noona jangan menekan ku lagi seperti ini, tidak kasihan kah noona melihatku seperti ini?" Sookyo mendekati Sehun, memeluk pemuda itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya noona memelukmu setelah kau dewasa" Sookyo tersenyum

"Noona sedih melihat mu, tapi mungkin ini adalah pelajaran untuk mu. Jangan memandang sesuatu dengan gampang, kau berjanji akan membahagiakan Minseok, tapi sekarang apa? Minseok tidak bahagia, Sehuna" Sookyo melepas pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Sekarang pikirkan lah lagi, apakah benar hatimu ini untuk Minseok atau untuk seseorang yang lain" Sookyo memandang seseorang dibelakang Sehun. Jongin

Sehun tidak tahu pandangan noonanya itu, dia masih terlalu fokus dengan ucapan noonanya. Jongin terkejut melihat tatapan Sookyo mengarah padanya, Jongin langsung berbalik meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

"Lu,, Luhannie hiks, Luhannie" Minseok mengigau memanggil nama Luhan dalam tidurnya. Sehun dan Jongin yang berada disamping Minseok menatap nanar Minseok.

"Hyung, kau merindukan pemuda itu?" Sehun mengusap kening berkeringat Minseok.

"Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kalinya Minseok hyung mengigau memanggil nama Luhan hyung. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan hyung" Jongin menggenggam tangan kurus Minseok. Mengusap pelan tangan itu.

"Kemana Luhan hyung? Apa dia sudah pergi jauh dari kota ini?" Jongin kembali membuka suaranya. Sehun mendengarkan ucapan Jongin dalam diamnya.

'Semua salahku'

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri pemuda yang sedang duduk dikursi taman yang menghadap ke lautan indah yang ada didepannya.

"Eohh, kau. Aku sedang bersantai saja, duduklah" pemuda yang menyapa tadi duduk disamping pemuda tadi.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingin pulang? Kau tidak merindukan pemuda itu?" pemuda yang duduk disampingnya terdiam sebentar lalu meoleh sosok disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih lagi"

"Kau payah sekali hyung, kenapa kau lemah seperti ini. Hyung tidak mau merebut pemuda imut itu lagi?"

"Entahlah, hatiku mengatakan ingin, tapi pikiran ku seakan menolak"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku hari akan pulang ke Seoul hyung, ada beberapa urusan sedikit yang belum aku selesaikan" pemuda tinggi itu berdiri.

"Jika ada yang hyung perlukan, telpon saja aku hyung"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, tiang berjalan"

"Yakk, hyung"

Pemuda yang duduk tadi hanya terkekeh sambil melihat kepergian orang yang dioloknya tadi.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil ponsel miliknya membuka kunci ponsel itu lalu terpampanglah sebuah foto pemuda imut sedang bermain dengan mainanya sambil tersenyum manis kearah pemuda itu lebih tepatnya shot pada ponsel itu.

"Apa kabarmu Minseokkie" Pemuda itu mengusap gambar itu. Menciumnya sebentar.

Pemuda itu berdiri, meninggalkan tempat indah itu.

.

.

.

Brrmm Ckitt (suaranya norak banget -_-)

Sebuah mobil berhenti diluar tempat ini. Seorang pemuda keluar dengan setelan kantor lengkap. Pemuda itu memasuki area rumah itu.

"Maaf Tuan?"

"Akhh, maaf. Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya kesini ingin bertemu dengan Kim Minseok" perempuan muda tadi lantas mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eonni, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu Minseok"

"Eohh? Siapa Jimin-ah?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol eonni. Baiklah aku pamit keluar eonni." Perempuan muda itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sookyo sendiri.

'Park Chanyeol'

.

.

.

"Maaf"

Pemuda tadi berdiri ketika melihat kedatangan Sookyo.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol, saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Minseok, noona"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Sookyo lalu pergi memanggil Minseok.

Beberapa saat Chanyeol menunggu datanglah Minseok dengan perempuan tadi dan dua orang pemuda.

"Chanyeollie" Chanyeol terkekeh, ditariknya Minseok mendekat kearahnya.

"Minseok hyung" tatapan kebingungan pun datang dari Sookyo, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya Minseokkie?" Sookyo bingung karena Minseok kenal dengan pemuda didepannya.

"Tentu saja noona, dia pemuda yang sering menemani ku saat aku sering menunggu Jongin dan Sehun pulang, noona tidak menyadarinya karena Chanyeollie bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak disamping pagar itu" Minseok tersenyum kearah Chanyeol lalu Minseok memeluk pemuda itu.

"Hmm saya ada urusan sedikit dengan Minseok hyung. Jadi, bisakah tinggalkan hanya kami berdua?" Chanyeol menatap ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka mengangguk, sebenarnya salah satu pemuda hendak menolak tapi dengan paksaan akhirnya pemuda itu mengalah.

Chanyeol menatap Minseok.

"Hyung, hyung mau tidak berlibur bersama ku?

"Kemana Chanyeollie?"

"Ke Jejudo hyung, disana tempatnya indah dan sejuk. Sekarang kan lagi musim semi, bunga-bunga dibawah gunung disana lagi bermekaran hyung, hyung mau kan?" Minseok terlihat berpikir dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sookyo noona, Jonginnie dan Sehunnie?"

"Mereka boleh ikut, hyung. Ini gratis" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Minseok.

"Benarkah? Baiklah hyung akan memberitahu mereka"

"Kita akan berangkat lusa, jadi hyung beritahu sekarang ya? Baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung"

Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Minseok.

"Hati-hati dijalan Chanyeollie" Minseok mengecup pucuk kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Minseok.

.

.

.

TBC

Cast baru muncul. Chanyeol :D. Mungkin masih bingung sama kehadiran Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol berperan penting chapter depan. Tunggu next chapter

Salam lima jari

(Istri Kai ^^


	6. Chapter 6 The Rescuer

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Minseok langsung memberitahu hal liburan yang Chanyeol berikan kepada Minseok dan juga Sookyo, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana noona? Apa noona ikut bersama Minseokkie dan Chanyeol liburan ke Jejudo?" tanya Minseok pada Sookyo.

Sookyo yang duduk disamping Minseok hanya menatap Jongin dan Sehun sekilas lalu menoleh ke Minseok.

"Maaf, Minseokkie. Noona bukannya tidak mau ikut, cuma siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ini? Noona tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini meskipun ada Jimin dan Hyejin"

Minseok terlihat sedih dengan tolakan Sookyo, lalu Minseok menoleh pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jonginnie,sama Sehunnie ikut kan?"

"Ti- "

"Aku ikut hyung, tidak apa jika Sookyo noona tidak ikut dan Sehun jika dia juga tidak ikut tidak masalah, masih ada aku hyung" Sehun kesal karena Jongin memotong ucapannya dan juga apa dia bilang? Sehun kesal dibuat Jongin.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku tidak akan ikut? Aku akan ikut lagipula buat apa aku membiarkan Minseok hyung pergi dengan pemuda tinggi itu? Aku curiga dengannya, dan juga kau Jongin. Cihh aku tidak percaya kau akan menjaga Minseok hyung dengan baik"

"Ishh, disini yang adik Minseok hyung siapa? Aku apa kau?"

"Aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa? Tidak mau mengaku kau adiknya juga? Kau mau mengaku jika kau kekasihnya? Mimpi jangan terlalu tinggi Oh Sehun"

"Yakk, kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang apa? Aku bilang kau itu jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi, jangan harap kau masih bisa memiliki Minseok hyung"

"Kim Jongin"

"Oh Sehun"

Sookyo memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena melihat pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu. Minseok hanya diam melihat pertengkaran antara Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kim Jongin jangan memotong ucapan ku"

"Kau yang berbicara duluan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku"

"Kau ka-"

"SUDAH"

Jongin dan Sehun langsung diam ketika mendengar teriakkan Sookyo dan Minseok yang berada didekatnya hanya menutup telinga karena teriakkan Sookyo yang tepat mengenai telinga Minseok.

"Noona, jangan teriak keras seperti itu, telingaku sakit" Minseok mengusap telinganya yang sedikit berdengung akibat teriakkan Sookyo.

"Maafkan noona Minseokkie. Ini gara-gara dua anak bodoh ini"

"MWO"

"Iya, kalian itu bodoh karena tidak peka terhadap perasaan kalian sendiri"

Dan setelahnya terdengar kaki Sookyo yang pergi dengan membawa Minseok, melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun, terdiam dengan ucapan Sookyo.

'Tidak peka terhadap perasaan kalian sendiri?' kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelinga Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar, hanya melihat ekspresi Sehun ketika Sookyo mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan Sehun yang merasa ditatap menoleh kearah Jongin. Kedua manik itu bertemu, Jongin dan Sehun terkesiap. Merasa ada rasa yang belum pernah mereka rasa dan itu terasa bergetar didalam tubuh mereka.

DEG

DEG

Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

'Kau kenapa Kim Jongin? Sadarlah, sadarlah'

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya pergi kearah dapur, dan Jongin tidak sadar jika Sehun mengikutinya.

Jongin mengambil minuman dingin lalu meneguknya banyak, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin" Jongin tersedak dan menyemburkan minuman dingin yang ada dimulutnya kearah Sehun.

"Heiii, kenapa kau menyemburku?"

"Kau yang mengejutkan ku Sehun. Ini bersihkan wajah mu"

Jongin memberikan sapu tangan kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung mengambil sapu tangan itu dan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Hmm, masalah kau dan Sookyo noona waktu didapur semalam? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan nya Sehun-ah?"Sehun menoleh pada Jongin lalu melanjutkan membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jika Sookyo noona itu kakak kandungku, lalu buat apa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"Tapi jika Sookyo noona adalah kakak kandungmu, orang tua mu kemana? Dan kenapa kau tinggal dirumah ini? Jelas-jelas ini adalah rumah khusus anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai keluarga?"

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, Sookyo noona itu siapa aku Jongin?" Sehun menatap Jongin dan Jongin sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kakak mu"

"Nah, aku punya keluarga dan dia disini, jadi aku tinggal disini" Jongin cemberut mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Tapi kau masih mempunyai orang tua tidak? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Sudahlah aku malas membahas masalah itu" Sehun mengambil botol yang dipegang Jongin lalu menegak air dingin itu juga.

"Kau benar setuju dengan usul pemuda tinggi itu, kau akan ikut Minseok hyung ke Jejudo?"

"Iya" Jawab Jongin singkat

"Kau tidak merasa curiga dengan pemuda tinggi itu?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau m-"

"Tidak"

"Yakk, kenapa kau suka sekali memotong ucapan ku dan kenapa kau menjawab ucapan ku singkat seperti itu" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal dan menghempaskan botol yang dipegangnya hingga air didalam botol itu tumpah.

"Kenapa? Ku yakin kau sudah paham dengan jawaban singkat itu. Buat apa aku menjawabnya terlalu panjang"

"Kau ini kenapa? Menjawab pertanyaan ku saja seperti itu" Jongin menulikan ucapan Sehun, Jongin hendak pergi.

Sehun menangkap tangan Jongin

"Kau jangan pergi dulu. Jawab pertanyaan ku, Kim Jongin" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin kuat.

"Lepas Oh Sehun, aku ingin kekamar" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar lalu berlalu dari Sehun. Saat akan melewati lantai yang basah karena bekas air yang tumpah tadi. Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jongin hampir terpeleset tapi sebuah tangan menahan tubuh Jongin hingga pemuda itu tidak jadi jatuh. Jongin menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan kedua manik itu kembali bertemu. Hati jongin mendesir dan Sehun pun merasakan ynag sama seperti Jongin. Kedua mata itu saling terpenjara dalam sebuah manik yang saling mereka tatap, detak jantung yang tidak bisa dihentikan seakan-akan menjadi teman dalam kesunyian antara kedua pemuda itu.

Jongin sadar, pemuda itu langsung bangun dari dekapan Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Apa yang terjadi tadi? Argghh kau gila Kim Jongin" Jongin menggerutu kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dapur. Seseorang yang ditinggalkannya tadi masih menatap Jongin hingga sebuah senyum kecil terlihat dari bibir pemuda putih itu.

.

.

.

(Pagi keberangkatan ke Jejudo)

Jongin sibuk dengan barang bawaanya dan Minseok, pemuda itu menaruh kopernya dan Minseok kedalam bagasi mobil Chanyeol. Sehun membuntuti Jongin dari belakang. Jongin merasa kesal dengan Sehun, dia hanya diam tidak memperdulikan pemuda putih itu.

"Sudah siap semuanya Jongin-ah?" Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin.

"Sudah hyung, semuanya sudah ku taruh kedalam bagasi mobil" Jongin tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Jongin.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat, Minseokkie hyung" Chanyeol memanggil Minseok yang masih bersama Sookyo.

"Noona yakin tidak ingi ikut?"

"Tidak Minseokkie, noona tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini, noona harus mengurus rumah ini" Sookyo mengusap kepala Minseok pelan.

"Baiklah Minseokkie pergi dulu. Annyeong noona" Minseok menjauh dari Sookyo berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Annyeong, hati-hati dijalan kalian. Jaga Minseokkie baik-baik ya"

"Baik noona" teriak Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan hampir 4 jam, sampailah mereka di Jejudo, Chanyeol tidak membawa ketiga pemuda itu kerumahnya, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu membawa mereka kesebuah tebing tinggi yang menghadap langsung kelaut biru terang dipulau Jeju ini. Minseok yang memang belum pernah merasakan dunia luar merasa takjub, Minseok langsung keluar dari mobil berlari mendekati ujung tebing demi melihat keindahan air di laut itu.

"Minseok hyung, jangan terlalu ujung, batu ditebing ini mudah rapuh hyung, aku takut jika hyung terlalu ujung bisa jatuh" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok lembut.

"Lautnya indah Chanyeollie, itu yang hitam-hitam besar yang ada didalam laut itu indah sekali" Minseok tak melepaskan pandangannya dilaut indah itu, matanya tetap fokus dengan benda yang berwujud cair itu.

"Itu terumbu karang hyung. Coba hyung lihat disebelah kiri hyung" Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu yang ada disebelah Minseok

Minseok mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol dan Minseok terpesona dengan apa yang ada disampingnya. Hamparan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang begitu indah. Bagai sebuah tempat dongeng, hamparan bunga-bunga itu dihiasi oleh sebuah gunung yang tinggi yang berada dibelakang hamparan bunga-bunga itu.

"Chanyeollie, aku ingin kesana"

"Jangan hyung, jika hyung kesana, hyung akan membunuh bunga-bunga itu. Mereka tidak bisa diinjak-injak hyung, hyung mau melihat mereka mati" Chanyeol menatap wajah Minseok yang sedikit takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mereka mati, ya sudahlah tidak jadi" Chanyeol tersenyum, membelai pipi Minseok.

"Baiklah ayo kita kerumahku hyung, hari sudah siang kita belum makan kan?" Minseok mengangguk

Dilain tempat tapi pemandangan yang sama. Terlihat Sehun dan Jongin yang juga terpesona dengan keindahan alam yang ada di Jejudo ini. Karena mereka sama-sama terpesona dengan keindahan alam itu, tidak sengaja tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin. Jongin yang sadar ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya menoleh ke sipemilik tangan. Jongin sedikit salah tingkah ketika tahu tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tanganya.

"Ehemm, Sehun-ah" Jongin sedikit berdehem memanggil Sehun

"Iya?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dan wajah Jongin langsung memerah ketika Sehun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tanganmu" Jongin menunjuk tangan mereka berdua. Sehun melihat dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun, pemuda itu langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Jongin.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja Jongin-ah"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah" Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun.

'manis'

Sebenarnya, Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan kata itu, Sehun bukan seorang playboy yang dengan mudah mengatakan kata itu. Sehun sadar malah sangat sadar dengan kata yang diucapkan nya tadi.

"Ayo kita kerumahku" dan ucapan Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan diam yang dilakukan Sehun dan Jongin

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai dirumah Chanyeol, mereka langsung keluar dan membawa barang-barang yang mereka bawa tadi. Chanyeol tidak langsung masuk kerumahnya dia terlihat sedang mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama seseorang dikontak telepon.

"Cha- ketemu" Chanyeol menempel kan benda persegi itu ketelinganya dan menunggu bunyi tut tut hingga sebuah suara muncul.

"Hyung, kau sibuk hari ini?"

...

"Kerumah lah hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan"

...

"Baiklah kutunggu sekarang" Chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya bersama seseorang disana.

"Rencana awal dimulai, kkk~" Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil tampak memasuki perkarangan rumah milik Chanyeol, seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil itu. Pemuda itu langsung memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Saat akan berbelok kearah ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol, pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk diatas sofa milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mendekati perlahan seorang pemuda mungil yang duduk disofa tadi.

"Minseokkie" pemuda itu menyebut nama pemuda mungil yang ada dihadapannya dengan pelan

"Luhannie" Luhan tercekat ketika Minseok menyebut namanya. Luhan terdiam sejenak

"Luhannie lihat, ini Jonginnie, ini Sehunnie. Kami merindukanmu Luhannie. Luhannie jahat kenapa tidak pernah kerumah itu lagi, Luhannie jahat" Luhan masih diam dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari Minseok. Luhan baru sadar jika Minseok berbicara pada sebuah boneka yang dipegangnya dan Minseok tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Minseokkie" cicit Luhan lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

Luhan keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, mengambil ponselnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku pulang"

...

"Kau gila, kenapa Minseok ada disini"

...

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku sudah melupakannya Chanyeol"

...

"Tidak, ku bilang tidak. TIDAK"

...

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, dan jangan menyuruh ku untuk berbuat hal bodoh ini lagi"

...

Setelahnya Luhan menutup teleponnya dan masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Yakk, bisakah kau pelan Oh Sehun, aku ketakutan" Jongin tampak pucat ketika Sehun menghentikan sepedanya.

"Ini sepeda Jonginnie, bukan sepeda motor atau mobil, kau ini sudah kubilang pakai sepeda sendiri. Kau menolak dan ikut dengan ku, jadi salah sendiri" Sehun hendak mengengkol sepedanya lagi namun.

"Aku tidak bisa bersepeda Sehun, dan apa kau bilang tadi 'Jonginnie', ishh hanya Minseok hyung boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu" Jongin menampar kepala Sehun dan dibalas death glare dari Sehun.

"Kenapa? Mau melawan sini kalau bisa" Jongin hendak menampar kepala Sehun lagi, namun Sehun langsung menahan tangannya. Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Aku bisa saja melawan, tapi sepertinya untuk ukuran pemuda-wanita sepertimu ini lebih baik aku mengalah" Sehun menampar kepalanya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan Jongin lalu membalikkan badannya kedepan.

"Aishh kau pikir aku banci hahh? Dasar pemuda bodoh" Jongin memukul pundak Sehun kuat hingga bunyi dari pundak Sehun terasa mengerikan. Jongin sangat kuat memukul pundak Sehun.

"Pundak ku sakit, bodoh. Berhenti"

"Tidak. Bego"

"Yakk ka-'

Sehun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah mobil tampak keluar dari gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Sehun dan Jongin memperhatikan mobil itu.

Jongin melihat mobil itu, pemuda itu tampak kenal dengan bentuk dan warna dari mobil itu, bahkan Jongin kenal dengan nomor polisi mobil itu.

'Luhan hyung'

Dan setelahnya Sehun langsung mengengkol sepedanya laju, Jongin hampir terjatuh kebelakang jika saja dia tidak menarik baju Sehun.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Hahh syukurlah, Minseok hyung tidak kenapa-kenapa" Sehun tampak mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah"

"Tidak, kupikir ada orang, kau tahu mobil siapa tadi?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku takutnya jika itu mobil penculik dan ingin menculik Minseok hyung"

Pletakk

"Kau ini berpikir jauh sekali, kau punya otak atau tidak, dimana otakmu Sehun"

Pletakk,, Jongin kembali menampar kepala Sehun

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menampar kepala ku, Jongin?"

"Karena kau bodoh"

Jongin langsung berlari kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun.

Jongin sebenarnya tahu mobil milik siapa itu, tapi dia hanya diam menutup mulutnya, dia tidak mau memberitahu Sehun. Biarlah Luhan mendekati Minseok lagi, dan Jongin akan senang itu.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung, kau bodoh sekali. Aku sengaja membawanya kesini hanya ingin ku pertemukan denganmu, tapi kau menolak" Chanyeol tampak sedikit gusar setelah menutup teleponnya dari Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa ini masih rencana awal, masih ada rencana-rencana berikutnya" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang mengambil buah didalam lemari es, Minseok duduk dimeja makan dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang menemaninya. Chanyeol datang.

"Pagi, Minseok hyung, Sehun, Jonginnie" Chanyeol duduk didekat Jongin dan Minseok.

"Pagi Chanyeollie"

"Pagi Chanyeol hyung"

"Panggilan apa itu? Kau bilang hanya Minseok hyung yang boleh memanggilmu dengan nama Jonginnie?"

"Kenapa? Itu bukan MASALAH buat mu kan Sehun?" Jongin menekankan kata 'masalah' sambil mengunyah buah yang diberi oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun, pemuda itu hanya mencibir kasar dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Minseok hyung ikut dengan ku ya?" Minseok menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Eohh? Tapi untuk apa Chanyeollie? Chanyeollie kan mau kerja?" Minseok menatap manis kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Minseok.

"Kita jalan-jalan hyung, aku hari ini cuma menemui klien sebentar setelah itu kita pergi ketempat yang indah hyung, hyung mau kan?"Minseok tampak berfikir dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, A-"

"Kenapa hanya Minseok hyung yang diajak, kenapa kami tidak hyung?" Sehun mengomel kearah Chanyeol. Sehun ingin protes lagi tapi Jongin menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung, ajaklah Minseok hyung jalan-jalan. Aku dan Sehun tetap akan disini. Kau bodoh, semalam kita sudah seharian jalan-jalan. Apa kurang?" Sehun manepis tangan Jongin yang ada dimulutnya.

"Tentu saja kurang, itu hanya sebatas pantai dan taman, tidak ada yang lain. Dan juga kita hanya menggunakan sepeda"

"Setelah kita makan, kita akan jalan-jalan lagi menggunakan sepeda, sepeda lebih menyenangkan daripada mobil Sehun"

"Kau yang didepan"

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin mati lebih cepat, aku akan didepan" Sehun pun langsung pucat ketika mendengar nama mati. Tangannya langsung menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Tidak, aku saja yang didepan. Aku tidak ingin mati muda, aku belum menjalin kasih dengan orang yang kusuka" Jongin sedikit canggung ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedikit tertawa dengan tingkah kedua pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Minseok hyung akan pergi, bersenang-senang lah kalian. Gomawo Jongin-ah" Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Jongin dan Jongin membalas dengan senyum pada Chanyeol

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuntun Minseok kesebuah meja makan yang ada direstoran besar ini. Chanyeol duduk disamping Minseok.

"Hyung tunggu disini, aku akan kedalam sebentar" Chanyeol hendak berdiri, namun tangan Minseok menahannya.

"Jangan Chanyeollie, Minseokkie takut sendirian"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku cuma sebentar, dan setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?

"Hmm, baiklah" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Minseok lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang meeting, saat Luhan akan melewati meja tamu direstoran itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok jauh disampingnya.

"Minseok" Luhan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, dia tidak mau Minseok melihatnya. Luhan bingung kenapa Minseok bisa sampai disini.

'Chanyeol'

Luhan yakin jika Chanyeol mengajaknya kesini.

"Tuan Luhan~"

Luhan terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sstt, jangan keras-keras memanggil namaku, asisten Jung" lelaki setengah baya itu tampak sedikit membungkuk pada Luhan, meminta maaf kepada Luhan

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Kim dan Tuan Yoo sudah menunggu anda didalam, sekretaris anda Tuan Park juga sudah menunngu anda diruang meeting" Luhan menganggukan kepala mendengar ucapan lelaki didepannya.

"Aku akan kesana" Luhan pergi dengan sesekali menoleh ke Minseok.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat selesai Chanyeol langsung buru-buru keluar. Luhan yang bingung dengan Chanyeol, menahan pemuda itu sebentar.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Luhan yang mendekatinya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau mengajak Minseok kesini?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Iya hyung, rencananya setelah rapat aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan hyung"

"Baiklah, aku pulang Chanyeol-ah"

"Hyung, kau benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan.

"Tidak, Chanyeol" jawab Luhan lalu pergi dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu hyung, kau masih mencintainya, lihat tanpa ku rencanakan, kalian bertemu sendiri kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap punggung Luhan telah jauh.

.

.

.

Minseok menunggu dari tadi, dia bersabar menunggu Chanyeol, hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Minseok hyung" Minseok menoleh

"Chanyeollie, ayo kita jalan-jalan" Chanyeol yang baru sampai didekat Minseok langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Sabar dulu hyung, kita minum dulu, setelah itu kita akan jalan-jalan"

"Baiklah"

Minseok kembali duduk dengan Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya.

Mereka tidak sadar jika seseorang disana tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan raut wajah sedih. Pemuda itu menggenggam kotak putih yang sempat dipegangnya beberapa bulan lalu. Membuka kotak itu dan menatap cincin perak terang yang ada didalamnya.

"Minseokkie"

Pemuda itu berlalu pergi dari dua pemuda yang sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka melihat pemuda itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Dichapter ini aku banyakin HunKai momentnya, kasihan dua cast ini dichapter sebelum-sebelumnya ga ada moment jadi dichapter ini aja aku adain momentnya. Dan mungkin jika tidak ada halang merintang (bahasanya -_- ) chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir

Sampai ketemu dichapter depan

Salam lima jari

Istri Kai ^^


	7. Chapter 7 The Final

Who's Your Love?

Lu Han x Min Seok

Jong In, Se Hun

YAOI, Romance, Life, Family

Warning: Incest!Kim's Brothers (Jong In x Min Seok)

Jong In x Minseok, Se Hun x Minseok, Se Hun x Jong In (guest pair)

Summary: bisakah kau memilih siapa yang kau cinta dan kau harapkan untuk bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Luhan akan berangkat kekantornya, namun entah kenapa Luhan merasa sedikit khawatir, diambilnya kotak putih di ranjang tempat tidurnya, benda yang sering dibawanya kemana pun dia pergi. Ditatapnya benda itu. Luhan tidak tahu sampai kapan benda ini akan selalu denganya? Dia berharap cincin ini akan Minseok gunakan, tapi sudah terlambat, Luhan tidak akan bisa lagi memiliki Minseok. Dia sudah pergi dari hidup Minseok. Luhan sudah memutuskan akan melupakan Minseok. Tapi percuma, jangankan untuk melupakan Minseok, sekedar untuk sebentar saja Luhan terdiam, bayangan Minseok selalu datang dipikirannya. Luhan merasa khawatir apakah dia bisa melupakan Minseok?

Luhan segera sadar dari lamunannya, menaruh kotak putih itu kedalam jas kantornya lagi lalu berangkat kekantornya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah asik memasak didapur dengan Jongin yang menemaninya, Minseok dan Sehun terlihat sedang duduk saja dimeja makan.

"Hyung, hari ini kau ingin mengajak Minseok hyung jalan-jalan lagi?" Jongin menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, menatap Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Sepertinya iya, semalam aku belum sempat mengajak Minseok hyung ketempat yang sering Luhan hyung kunjungi" Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa rencana mu hyung? Sepertinya kau mempunyai rencana untuk Minseok hyung?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tentu saja Jongin-ah, untuk apa aku membawa Minseok hyung kesini kalau tidak mengajaknya bertemu dengan Luhan hyung lagi, sekalian mengajaknya liburan, kan?" Jongin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Semoga rencanamu berhasil hyung" Jongin menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol pun menepuk pelan kepala Jongin hingga-

"UHUKK"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata ada Sehun dibelakang mereka entah sejak kapan pemuda itu di situ.

"Mesra sekali kalian"

"Masalah kah untukmu?" jawaban ketus Jongin membuat Sehun kesal. Sehun pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan mengomel. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kedua pemuda ini selalu bertengkar.

"Sepertinya dia cemburu, Jongin-ah" pipi Jongin langsung memerah ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa benar Sehun cemburu? Ck, pede sekali dirimu Kim Jongin. Manusia seperti Sehun jangan dipercaya.

"Muka mu kenapa memerah Jongin-ah? Kau malu?"

"YAKK, HYUNG"

"Hahaha" tawa Chanyeol pun menggelegar didapur dengan teriakkan Jongin yang menambah dapur tambah ribut.

Sementara dimeja makan.

"Ishh, apa yang mereka lakukan didapur. Berisiki sekali" Sehun sedikit mengetok meja makan dengan telunjuknya.

'Kenapa mereka lama sekali didapur, Jongin juga kenapa teriak-teriak? Sepertinya Jongin senang dengan Chanyeol hyung daripada aku. Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Apa aku menyukai Jongin?' Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, lalu mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Arghh" Minseok terkejut mendengar teriakkan Sehun disampingnya. Sehun memijit kepalanya yang sedikit merah, kadang-kadang memukulnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa?" Sehun menoleh kearah Minseok. Sehun langsung sadar jika ada seseorang disampingnya, Sehun terdiam. Kenapa kau sampai lupa Oh Sehun jika disampingmu masih ada Minseok hyung? Kau pasti dikira orang gila karena dari tadi gelisah hanya memikirkan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Tidak hyung, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing dikepala ku" Minseok mengangguk kecil

"Ku panggil Jonginnie ya"

"JA..."

"Jonginnie"

"...ngan hyung" cicit Sehun, ketika melihat Jongin datang dari arah dapur

"Ada apa hyung?" Minseok berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Jongin

"Sehun sakit, Jonginnie kasih dia obat ya?" Minseok berlalu kedapur, dan tinggallah Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"AKU SAKIT KARENAMU KIM JONGIN"

"MWO? Kenapa gara-gara aku?" Jongin bingung mendengar ucapan keras dari Sehun. Sehun berdiri.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku" Sehun pergi dari duduknya, meninggalkan Jongin yang membeku mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie, kita akan kemana?" Minseok bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan disampingnya,

"Kita akan ketempat yang indah hyung, tempat yang sering Luhan hyung datangi" mendengar nama Luhan, Minseok berhenti dari gerak langkahnya.

"Benarkah, Chanyeollie? Kita akan bertemu Luhannie?"

"Tentu hyung, aku sudah menelponnya untuk bertemu kiita" Minseok senangnya bukan main, dia memeluk Chanyeol yang ada didepannya.

"Ayo sekarang Chanyeollie kita bertemu Luhannie"

"Iya hyung, sekarang kita pergi"

Chanyeol menuntun Minseok masuk kedalam mobil, lalu Chanyeol masuk juga, meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Suara mobil terdengar dari luar gazebo itu. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, dengan Minseok menyusul setelahnya. Chanyeol mengajak Minseok duduk disebuah kursi dengan pemandangan yang langsung tertuju kearah pantai.

"Sekarang kita tunggu disini, sampai Luhan hyung datang" Chanyeol berucap dengan anggukan imut dari Minseok.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan santai dijalan setapak ini, kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah gazebo besar. Luhan tidak sengaja menoleh kesamping, dia melihat ada sebuah mobil terparkir disamping taman.

"Chanyeol sudah sampai duluan ternyata" tanpa berpikir lagi Luhan langsung berjalan menyusul Chanyeol.

Luhan terus berjalan cepat, sambil membenarkan jasnya, dia tidak sadar jika dua orang tengah menatapnya dan salah satunya Minseok.

"Chanyeol-ah maaf aku datang ter-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Luhan sudah dihadapkan pada Minseok yang menatapnya senang. Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika Minseok berdiri dari duduknya, Luhan membeku ketika Minseok berjalan kearahnya. Minseok sudah dekat dengannya saat Minseok akan memeluknya. Luhan langsung sadar dan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Minseok.

"Luhannie kenapa tidak mau memelukku? Luhannie tidak merindukan ku?" Minseok melihat wajah Luhan sedih, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya sedikit menundukan wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukan mu Minseok-ah" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan, tidak hanya Chanyeol Minseok pun terkejut.

"Luhannie kenapa?" Minseok mencoba mendekat kearah Luhan lagi, namun Luhan kembali memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan Minseok, jangan mendekat kesini" Luhan hendak berbalik

"Luhannie marah ya? Minseokkie salah apa Luhannie? Kalau Minseokkie ada salah, maafkan Minseokkie"

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya , menahan sesuatu yang bening keluar dari matanya.

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun tangan Minseok menahannya. Luhan melepaskan tangan Minseok dengan kasar.

"Lepas Minseok, aku ingin melupakan mu, aku mencintaimu tapi kau tidak pernah menghiraukan ku kau hanya sibuk bermain dengan adik-adik mu itu, aku sudah bersabar untukmu Minseok, tapi apa? Semuanya sia-sia. Setelah aku pergi darimu, aku sadar aku tidak pantas denganmu. Aku mencoba melupakanmu. Dan sekarang jangan pernah hadir lagi dikehidupan ku Minseok. Lupakan aku"

Minseok terkejut mendengar Luhan meneriakinya, tetesan bening langsung turun kepipi putih Minseok, Minseok menangis. Luhan melihat itu, jauh dari lubuk hati Luhan yang dalam, dia sangat menyesal meneriaki Minseok, dia menyesal telah membuat Minseok menangis. Luhan ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh yang ada didepannya ini, tapi pergerakan Luhan seakan kaku, tubuhnya seakan menolak untuk memeluk tubuh itu. Luhan kembali berbalik.

"Lu- hiks, hiks,,, Lu"

Luhan tidak memperdulikan Minseok, kakinya terus bergerak menjauhi Minseok.

"Kajjima-, hiks,, hiks Luhan"

Luhan menulikan suara Minseok, sekarang pikiran Luhan adalah segera pergi dari Minseok.

"Kajjima, kajji,, hiks ..ma" Minseok terduduk diatas rumput hijau yang menjadi pijakan nya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya melihat Luhan dan Minseok langsung membantu Minseok berdiri. Sedangkan Luhan sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan Minseok dan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie, hiks,, Hiks Luhannie pergi, Luhannie membenci Minseokkie" Chanyeol menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya, menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak hyung, Luhan hyung tidak membenci Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung hanya berbohong. Besok dia pasti tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Minseok. Mengusap pipi Minseok yang masih ditetesi oleh air matanya.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu, besok Luhan hyung tidak akan seperti ini lagi padamu hyung" Minseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan bohong Chanyeol. Kemudian Minseok memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu dia telah berbohong, tapi ini untuk Minseok sendiri. Menenangkan pemuda mungil agar tidak merasa sedih.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kasar kearah mobilnya, dia hendak masuk namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Minseok hyung?" Luhan menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang berdiri didepannya dengan ditemani Jongin disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum sinis kearah Sehun.

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau senang aku seperti ini pada Minseok? Kenapa kau malah memarahi ku?" Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan

Bughh

"Kau bodoh, Minseok hyung mencintaimu. Kau meneriakinya seperti itu, kau bodoh Luhan kau bodoh" Luhan merasa nyeri dipipinya, Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Kau kenapa hahh? Dulu kau menyuruh ku untuk melupakan Minseok dan meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang kau mencercaku karena aku melakukan hal ini pada Minseok? Mau mu apa hahh? Kau mau mempermainkan hatiku?" Sehun murka dengan Luhan, dihempaskannya tangannya dikerah baju Luhan.

"Aku sadar, Minseok hyung tidak mencintaiku, dia hanya mencintaimu. Setelah kau pergi, dia selalu mencarimu, menunggu mu setiap hari." Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi setelah dia bertemu denganmu, kau malah memperlakukannya seperti ini"

Bughh

Luhan kembali merasa nyeri dipipinya.

"Ini balasan untukmu karena kau sudah melukai hati Minseok hyung" Sehun berlalu pergi menarik tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun

'Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa membantumu' Jongin menoleh melihat Luhan yang juga menoleh kearahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dari tadi terus berjalan bolak balik, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol duduk disofa diruang tv itu.

"Ini adalah rencana terakhir, aku tidak tahu apabila rencana ini gagal. Aku menyerah" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit resah ketika dirinya menucapkan kalimat terakhir

'aku tidak tahu apabila rencana ini gagal. Aku menyerah'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepala Chanyeol jika benar rencananya ini gagal. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan pada Minseok? Membiarkan Minseok menderita karena dirinya? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan itu.

"Aku harus melakukanya,"

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini kita akan pergi kekantornya Luhan hyung, hyung mau kan?" Minseok yang tengah asik menonton menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Chanyeollie" Chanyeol membawa Minseok pergi dari rumah Chanyeol.

Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol membawa Minseok, hendak menghampiri mereka, namun Jongin menahannya.

"Jangan Sehun, biarkan Chanyeol hyung menyelesaikan masalah ini" Sehun menurut dengan ucapan Jongin, lalu membiarkan Chanyeol dan Minseok pergi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Minseok memasuki kantor Luhan, membawa Minseok keruang milik Luhan yang ada dilantai 10. Chanyeol membuka ruangan Luhan, ternyata Luhan tidak ada. Chanyeol bersyukur, rencananya mungkin berhasil atau malah gagal? Chanyeol mendudukan Minseok disofa yang ada diruangan Luhan. Minseok hanya diam sambil sesekali melihat foto Luhan yang ada diruangan itu.

"Hyung tunggulah disini, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan hyung akan datang" Minseok mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku keluar hyung, nanti aku akan kembali lagi" Chanyeol pun keluar ruangan Luhan dengan meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri.

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri dan duduk dari tadi, sudah seharian dirinya menunggu Luhan bahkan hari sudah malam, tapi Luhan belum juga datang. Minseok merasa lapar dan dia ingin keluar, namun langsung diurungkannya. Dia takut jika dia keluar Luhan datang dan Minseok tidak akan bisa bertemu Luhan lagi. Minseok kembali duduk. Dilihatnya jam didinding ruangan Luhan yang menunjukan pukul 11.00 PM.

Minseok merasakan kantuk, dirinya ingin tidur. Tapi dia kembali takut jika Luhan datang dan dia tidur. Luhan pasti akan pergi tanpa Minseok tahu. Minseok mengucek matanya. Tubuh nya terasa bergetar karena dia belum makan. Minseok akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya disofa demi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak tanpa menutup matanya.

Minseok sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, mata Minseok perlahan-lahan tertutup, dia merasakan letih. Akhirnya Minseok pun tertidur diruangan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan dari tadi terlihat gelisah dikamarnya, Luhan ingin tidur namun matanya seakan terjaga. Matanya menoleh kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 12.00 PM. Luhan merasakan getaran diponselnya, dilihatnya nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar ponselnya, Luhan mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?"

"..."

"APA? Sejak kapan dia disana?"

"..."

TUT TUT TUTT

Luhan langsung memutuskan telponya dengan Chanyeol, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Pergi meninggalkan rumah demi menemui seseorang. Luhan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelah sampai dikantornya Luhan langsung masuk kekantornya dengan bantuan satpam penjaga yang membuka kan pagar.

Luhan berlari, menuju tangga, dia tidak memerlukan lift, sekarang dia hanya berlari cepat, menaiki anak tangga dan menemui Minseok.

Luhan merasakan lelah, namun dirinya terus menaiki tangga itu, hingga akhirnya Luhan sampai dilantai 10. Luhan kembali berlari berbelok kearah kanan menuju ruangannya. Saat Luhan sampai, diputarnya kenop pintu ruangannya yang tidak dikunci. Luhan membuka kasar pintu itu. Dan Luhan melihatnya, melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur disofa. Luhan perlahan mendekati Minseok, berjongkok didepan Minseok. Luhan membelai pipi itu pelan.

"Minseokkie, aku merindukan mu" perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Minseok

CHUP

Luhan mengecup pelan bibir Minseok, melepaskan tautanya dengan Minseok, Luhan kembali membelai pipi Minseok. Luhan miris melihat Minseok, dirinya bodoh meninggalkan Minseok, dirinya bodoh karena telah menyakiti Minseok, Luhan bodoh karena dirinya Minseok menderita.

"Maafkan aku" Luhan berdiri, berbalik-tapi...

"Luhannie" Luhan berbalik melihat Minseok yang bangun sambil mengucek matanya.

Luhan tidak peduli kakinya kembali melangkah,,, namun sebuah tangan langsung memeluknya dari belakang menahan pergerakkan nya.

"Luhannie, jangan pergi, hiks,,, Minseokkie tidak mau Luhannie pergi." Minseok memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, menangis di punggung Luhan

Luhan menahan tangisnya, dirinya hendak melepas pelukan Minseok.

"Jangan pergi, hikss, kajjima, Lu- jangan pergi" runtuh sudah pertahan Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan memeluk tubuh bergetar Minseok. Diciumnya pucuk kepala Minseok berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf'

"Maaf, Minseokkie, maafkan aku" Luhan mencium tangan Minseok yang sedikit dingin.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi hikss, jangan pergi Luhannie" Minseok terus mengucapkan kalimat 'jangan pergi' kepada Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya , ditatapnya Minseok dalam

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, Minseokkie" Luhan mencium bibir Minseok. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini ditahannya pada Minseok. Dengan sedikit lumatan, Luhan terus menciumi bibir Minseok, Luhan akhirnya menyudahi ciumannya dengan Minseok.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Dengar kata-kataku Minseokkie, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi. Aku berjanji" Minseok mengangguk, dirinya kembali memeluk Luhan.

Lama mereka berpelukan.

Grkkk (anggap suara orang lapar -_-)

Luhan mendengar suara aneh didekat mereka, dialihkan pandanganya pada Minseok, Minseok menunduk, lalu Luhan menyentuh dagu Minseok menuntun wajah Minseok untuk menatapnya. Dan apa yang dilihat Luhan? Wajah polos Minseok yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku lapar Luhannie, dari siang Minseokkie belum makan"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos dari Minseok

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang lalu makan."

Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok erat, membawa Minseok pergi dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Paginya Luhan membawa Minseok kerumah Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Luhan dan Minseok terkejut. Jongin melihat raut wajah Luhan dan Minseok yang ceria.

'Pertanda baik' Jongin tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melamun dibarengi dengan keterkejutan melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Tunggu aku Jongin-ah" Sehun baru tersadar. Sehun berlari kearah Jongin yang menghampiri Luhan dan Minseok yang berdiri diruang tamu.

"Hyung, selamat akhirnya cinta kalian bersatu lagi" Jongin memeluk Minseok dan tersenyum kearah Luhan. Sehun kembali melamun masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini.

"Yakk, Sehun-ah kau masih tetap disana hahh? Cepat kemari" Sehun kembali sadar dengan lamunan nya, lalu tanpa babibu langsung menghampiri Luhan, Minseok dan Jongin diruang keluarga.

'Sejak kapan mereka berpindah? Kenapa aku tidak sadar?' Sehun bingung sendiri kenapa ketiga manusia itu bisa-bisa menghilang dalam sekejap darinya, Sehun serasa mengejar makhluk halus. (itu karena kau melamun, Sehunnie) -_-

"Minseokkie mau kemana?" Luhan bertanya pada Minseok yang hendak berdiri.

"Aku ingin menelpon Chanyeol, Luhannie,"

"Memang Chanyeol kemana?"

"Chanyeol hyung tadi pergi, tidak tahu kemana dia pergi"

Luhan mengangguk, Minseok berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tadi.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling terdiam, hingga suara Sehun mengintrupsi keheningan.

"Selamat Luhan hyung" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun. Luhan tersenyum

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" Sehun kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan lembut dari Luhan. Jongin yang mendengar pun ikut tersenyum, mungkin Luhan sudah melupakan masalah ini.

"Hmm, sama-sama Luhan hyung"

"Aku senang Minseok hyung ceria lagi, semalam kami berdua sangat khawatir karena Minseok hyung tidak pulang, Chanyeol hyung bilang Minseok hyung menginap dirumah mu Luhan hyung, apa benar?"

Jongin bertanya pada Luhan, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau dibohongi Chanyeol, Jongin-ah. Minseok seharian dikantor ku, dia pun tidur diruangan ku. Untung Chanyeol menelpon ku dia bilang Minseok diruanganku, dan menungguku. Aku terkejut karena sudah larut malam, akhirnya aku mendatanginya dan benar Minseok disana."

Sehun dan Jongin tercengang mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

'Chanyeol hyung hebat'

Itulah isi pikiran kedua pemuda ini, Chanyeol lah yang membuat Luhan dan Minseok kembali bersatu, kalau tidak ada Chanyeol , mungkin sampai sekarang Luhan dan Minseok tidak akan bersatu. Tapi kita tidak tahu takdir, karena takdir yang menentukan segalanya, Chanyeol mungkin hanya perantara atas takdir yang Tuhan berikan kepada Luhan dan Minseok.

"Aku ada pertanyaan untuk kalian, sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah lama ingin kutanyakan. Dulu kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkan Minseok?"

Jongin dan Sehun terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, lalu Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku pergi dari Minseok hyung karena hal yang telah kuperbuat padanya"

"Apa?"

Luhan menatap Jongin.

"Aku telah meniduri Minseok hyung, saat itu aku sangat mencintainya, aku bahkan berpikir bodoh untuk menikahinya, namun setelah aku melakukan itu, aku sadar apa yang kulakukan itu hal bodoh. Lalu aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Minseok hyung, aku sudah melukainya secara telak, namun dia tidak pernah menyadarinya" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Luhan lalu menoleh kearah Sehun

"Aku meninggalkan Minseok hyung juga karena telah menidurinya"

Luhan kembali terkejut? Apa? Sehun juga meniduri Minseok?

"Saat itu aku sangat mencintai Minseok hyung, tapi aku bodoh. Aku ikut dengan Jongin meninggalkan Minseok hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengikuti Jongin, aku seakan tidak ingin Jongin pergi sendiri"

Luhan mencerna ucapa Sehun.

'Dia mencintai Minseok, tapi dia pergi meninggalkan Minseok demi ingin menemani Jongin?' Luhan menatap Sehun lagi.

'Dia mencintai Minseok atau Jongin?'

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak mencintai Minseok hyung, perasaan ku hanya sebatas nafsu, sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang ku cintai"

Sehun menatap Jongin, Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Luhannie, lohh kenapa kalian terlihat serius sekali, Jonginnie, kalian membicarakan apa? Dan kenapa wajah Jonginnie merah?" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa wajahnya memerah dan Jongin pun dibuat gemas dengan pertanyaan hyungnya ini. Minseok memang polos makanya dia bertanya tanpa memikirkan dampak apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin. Sehun yang berada disamping Jongin tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak ada Minseokkie, kita hanya membicarakan hal biasa, bagaimana? Apa Chanyeol su-"

"Luhan hyung"

Suara baritone memotong ucapan Luhan, Luhan menoleh. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah datang dengan seseorang?

Luhan kenal dengan pemuda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, kebetulan sekali"

"Luhannie mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia salah satu manager keuangan dikantor ku Minseokkie"

"Nah, karena semua nya berkumpul, Baekhyun-ah perkenalkan dirimu" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Annyeong haseyo, Baekhyun imnida"

Minseok, Jongin dan Sehun membungkuk sedikit dengan sosok Baekhyun.

"Dia siapa Chanyeollie?"

"Dia kekasihku hyung" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menyikut pingganya.

"Sejak kapan?" Sehun yang bertanya.

"Sudah lama, sebelum aku bertemu Minseok hyung dirumah itu"

"Kukira kau menyukai Jongin, Chanyeol hyung"

"Hahaha, tidak Sehun-ah. Aku hanya menganggap Jongin adik, aku tahu kau pasti cemburu jika aku menyukainya" Jongin tetap diam menahan malu, wajahnya dari tadipun memerah mendengar kalimat 'jika Sehun menyukainya'.

"Benarkah Sehunnie?" Minseok bertanya polos. Sehun ingin rasanya mencium hyungnya ini, kalau saja dirinya tidak memikirkan masalah apa yang akan didapatnya jika hal itu terjadi.

Sehun yang merasa malu langsung berdiri menarik Jongin menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menggodanya (?) dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa keluar Sehun-ah"

Sehun diam sebentar menahan debaran yang seakan-akan bisa saja membuatnya mati -_-

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Yang mereka ucapkan benar, Jongin-ah"

Jongin terkejut

"APA?"

"Jangan berteriak..." Sehun memegang pundak Jongin.

"Dengar, aku mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi saat kau mulai dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung, aku merasakan sakit itu, rasa sakit yang dirasakan seseorang ketika orang yang dicintainya didekati oleh orang lain" Sehun berucap didepan Jongin dengan Jongin yang masih sedikit tercengang dengan pengakuan Sehun.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku Jongin-ah?" Jongin masih terdiam menatap Sehun.

"Jongin"

Masih diam

"Jongin?"

Jongin masih diam, bahkan mengerjapkan mata pun tidak.

CHUP~

Sehun yang kesal dengan jongin, langsung mencium bibir Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin sadar ketika Sehun menciumnya.

"Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menciummu, sekarang jawab, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun kembali bertanya serius pada Jongin

"Tap-tap..."

"Ssttt, kau hanya jawab iya atau tidak Kim Jongin"

Sehun menutup mulut Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

"Hmm,, baiklah"

"Baiklah apa?"

"Iya, baiklah"

"Berarti kau menerimaku?"

"Iya, bodoh"

Sehun senang lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin, Jongin juga merasakan senang. Akhirnya perasaannya digapai Sehun walaupun memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkan Sehun dengan perasaannya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, menatap Jongin dalam

CHUP~

Sehun dengan cepat mencium bibir Jongin lagi.

"Yakk..."

Bughh

"Arghh"

"Ada apa ini? Sehun kenapa, Jongin?"

Chanyeol berlari keluar disusul Luhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Mereka melihat Sehun yang tengah meringis memegangi dagunya. Sepertinya Jongin telah meninju rahang Sehun yang membuat Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

"Dasar pasangna aneh" Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan dua pemuda yang ada didepannya. Mata Luhan beralih menatap Minseok.

"Minseokkie, kau benar mencintaiku kan?"

Minseok menoleh kearah Luhan

"Memang seperti apa cinta itu Luhannie?" Luhan mengambil tangan Minseok menaruh kedadanya sendiri.

"Rasanya seperti ini, kau dapat merasa kan ada detakan keras ini kan? Itulah cinta Minseokkie. Sekarang pegang dadamu Minseokkie, rasakan apakah ada detakan keras juga sama seperti ku." Minseok lalu memegangi dadanya.

"Ada Luhannie, Minseokkie dapat merasakan detakan keras itu. Berarti Minseokkie cinta Luhannie."

Minseok menuntun tangan Luhan menyentuh dadanya. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika merasakan detakan keras itu.

Luhan memeluk Minseok, membelai rambut Minseok lembut.

"Besok, kita akan liburan ke Jejudo lagi Minseokkie, Minseokkie mau kan?"

Minseok mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kita akan berenang dilaut yang indah disana. Minseokkie belum pernah kan?"

"Tapi Minseokkie tidak bisa berenang, kalau Minseok tenggelam bagaimana?"

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa

"Tentu Luhan hyung akan ketakutan Minseok hyung, hahahaha"

"Kau ini kenapa Chanyeol-ah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Pasalnya kekasihnya ini seperti orang berbeda ketika mereka diluar kantor, seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberinya nafas buatan Park Chanyeol"

"Seperti apa, Luhannie?"

"Seperti ini"

Luhan mencium bibir Minseok dalam, melumat bibir itu pelan. Luhan melepas ciumannya.

"Seperti itu? Tapi Minseokkie tidak merasakan ada nafas dimulut Minseokkie, Luhannie"

Sungguh polos sekali pertanyaan Minseok, Jongin dan Baekhyun menundukan wajah mereka. Menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah. Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas mereka.

"Kalau mau ada nafas seperti ini"

Luhan kembali hendak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok.

"EHEMMM"

Suaran deheman keras Chanyeol dan Sehun menghentikan aksi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memasang wajah masam padanya. Baekhyun dan Jongin mereka tetap menundukan wajah mereka.

"Hehehe, maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya disini"

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar, hyung"

"Kuharap Luhan hyung tidak mesum"

"Tebakanmu salah Oh Sehun,. Luhan hyung orang mesum"

"Yakk, kau bilang apa Park Chanyeol"

"Aku berucap kenyataan hyung"

"Hahaha"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelahnya hanya suara gelak tawa menghiasi suasana ketiga pasangan yang dari tadi berdiri ditaman rumah Chanyeol.<p>

**CINTA**  
>Ketika cinta memanggilmu maka dekatilah dia walau jalannya terjal berliku, jika cinta memelukmu maka dekaplah ia walau pedang di sela-sela sayapnya melukaimu. (Ini sejenis kaya pasangan gay)<p>

**CINTA**  
>Cinta tidak menyadari kedalamannya dan terasa pada saat perpisahan pun tiba. Dan saat tangan seseorang menyentuh tangan seseorang yang lain, mereka berdua telah menyentuh hati keabadian.<p>

**-Luhan x Minseok/Xiumin- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

END

Akhirnya selesai juga FF aku, hahaha

Endingnya rada garing, maaf karena aku bingung buat endingnya kaya gimana?

Dan masalah Luhan yang mengajukan gugatan ke SM dan dia out dari EXO,, jujur aku kecewa banget aku sempet down, tapi ya apalah daya biarkan Luhan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, dan kita do'a kan semoga Luhan dan Xiumin masih tetap berkomunikasi :')

Salam lima jari

Istri Kai ^^


End file.
